To live and to learn
by BossMann
Summary: Follow my OC's journey throughout the lands of Remnant, facing trials, and foes alike. But not alone as they make allies along the way, including some more OC's, and other characters in the story of RWBY. M rating warning this series can and will contain: thoughts of self harm, self harm, explicit language, gore, death, and romance.
1. Chapter 1: A harsh life

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**As this is my first attempt in writing, and have no real help writing this, though I did bounce off some ideas to my friend J. Thanks and enjoy :3**

Our story begins in a small desert oasis village in Vacuo;

It's a quiet night with subtle sounds of activity throughout the town, but no one seems to notice the new "arrival" into their midst. A small child no older than three scurries in the night, this ragged and disheveled child is lost and nervously looking for their mother, whom up and just vanished with a promise of "I'll be right back dear, don't worry!" Alone, cold, hungry, and scared, the poor child finally collapses from exhaustion thinking only of why their mother is missing.

As dawn breaks the child now awakens to the unfamiliar environment, trying and failing to ignore the pain. The child begins to wander around the small village, seeing the morning bustle and activity from the locals and some traveling traders. Now filled with a slight determination the child begins to try asking around to some of the locals and traders but is treated with mixed looks of disdain and disgust. Undeterred the child comes across the sight of other children, a small group of five older looking children but, this group is currently stealing bread from an open stand, "AY! FREAKING BRATS!" The rough and deep voiced stand owner shouts, this brown eyed, with long black hair tied into a single ponytail, is tall standing 6"6, with a dark tan, and a very muscular body, yet he has a look to him showing that he is a late middle aged man with an unkept beard. He then quickly grabs one of the children the oldest of around eight years old is the seemingly ringleader of this group, he being a tan and dangly boy. "Lemme go!" Screeches the now uselessly squirming child, as the other kids run off. "Pffft..Heck no, you and your thieving friends are going to pay for what you've stolen!" The man now shouting angrily, but then unexpectedly a new small voice breaks into the scuffle.

"E..excuse me s...s..sir?!" The ragged child now stepping forward towards the intimidating man, "Ehhh?! Who are you?! And what do ya want?" the man barks, looking down at this new ragged smaller child before him. " Um...well, how'd I pay for what they stole?" Bewildered at the question from this new smaller child, the man scoofs "Money or hard unpaid labor!" he says quickly looking at his captive, and back down "Well, I don't have money but I know how to sweep and dust...a bit."the girl says softly. Both the man and dangling child look in disbelief at what was just said finally, the man breaks the silence saying, "...Are you saying? That you'd be willing to work off this brat and his friends' debt? I've never seen you around before, and I'm certain you don't owe these cretens anything." "Yes sir, I just don't want them to get hurt, or be in trouble, also I need food and water anyways so.. two birds one stand?" the child says slightly laughing at their own joke. The man now blinks wildly, confused "Hehe. Well small one before we make a deal, I have some questions for ya." "Oh of course!" the child replies quickly, "Well, firstly how old are you and where's your parents!? And at least let me see and know the name of whom I'm speaking to." "Oh right" the small child squeeks, as they begin removing their ragged hood revealing behind it to be a smiling light blonde haired girl with sapphire blue eyes, "Well, I'm three and a half, and my mommy is missing, but I'll work really fast so I can eat then find her! Daddy...isn't around... a..an...and my name is...um...I'm...well, I don't my name!?" the girls' smile now vanishing into a saddened look as an awkward silence ensues. "Oh..." The man now trying to break the silence "You really do not know your own name?" he asks softly, " Well I don't exactly remember being called anything besides dear, small one, or honey...but those aren't names!..Right?"the girl asks. The man coughs, "Oh I guess not..oh wait hold on" He then lets go of his quiet captive he had been holding this entire time, " You boy go on and get out of here and don't steal from me again!" the boy silently runs off.

Now the somewhat alone man silently stares at this small girl before him thinking, "Well small fry, in rare occasions some times we earn names rather than have them given, maybe you can earn that name whilst your work for me?" the man now smiling kindly, "Yes mister sir!" the girls' smile resurfacing "Hahaha please just call me Lysander!" "Ok Mr. Lysander" both now smiling Lysander takes a look around the area and says "Well business is a bit slow today, so I can spare some time to show you the ropes squirt." The small girl nods her head in approval, "Alright follow me then I'll show you my stock room and tell you the dos and don'ts." Another quick nod, Lysander begins to pack up his bread stand up having his new "apprentice" help put the bread in separate boxes, explaining which bread goes where and so on. He then leads the young girl carrying a box of bread whilst he carries the rest towards a small shack no more than 20ft. behind them. One they arrive Lysander pulls out a key chain with 3 keys on it, and he uses one to unlock the building and flips on the small dust light. Inside the dimly lit shack there is a single bed that has a wooden chest at the foot of it, a table with a chair, a map of Vacuo, a dresser, a small stove top, a countertop, and a sink. "Where do we put the boxes?" the girl asks "In that corner" Lysander says motioning of towards the empty left corner. Once the boxes are set down Lysander begins to dig around to find a broom, to then hand it to the girl "Let me see how you manage sweeping this humble abode for now." Lysander says, the girl quickly nods and silently goes to work. As she sweeps Lysander quietly sits and observes her thinking to himself for a few minutes. Now standing up Lysander asks "Hey squirt what's your mommy look like?" "Well she's got hair like me and wears clothes like me...OH! And she carries a sword on her back" the sweeping girl replies. "Is your mother a huntress?" Lysander asks moving towards the single bed and opening up the wooden chest."Ummm, I'm not sure" the girl replies. "Hmmmm, how about we make another deal then small fry?" the girl now stops her sweeping to turns towards Lysander questioningly, Lysander begins "If you promise to sweep really good and not go through anything, I'll promise to look for your mother today." "It's a promise. Mr. Lysander, I swear" the girl replies with a toothy grin and simple salute. Lysander smiles as he retrieves his wallet from the wooden chest "Good then I shall begin looking for your mother now, if you finish before I come back, then you may go into the small cupboard and have some leftovers." A nod from the girl as she quickly goes back to her sweeping, Lysander then makes way out of the shack with the parting "Aight kiddo, stay indoors, I'll be back around nightfall with an update." "Good luck and thank you Mr. Lysander" the girl calls out to the now closing door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hunt Begins

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Back at it quickly with chapter 2 :3 yes it was a quick release, why? I have most of the story itself written in a notebook so I'm practically just transferring form there. Anyways thanks to J. again and all those that read or comment.**

Closing the door behind him Lysadner hears the final "Good luck and thank you Mr. Lysander." As he makes his way into to the sandy streets of the small village, even though it may have an oasis and a small trading presence the unforgiving heat of the area deters anyone from saying to long. And those that do stay are criminals varying form the common pickpockets to cutthroats, avoiding any unnecessary involvement to criminals is Lysander's crowning achievement, though main reason behind it is the accepted rumor is that if you are not afraid of Lysander then you're either new, have a death wish, or just plain dumb. No one may know his full past but no one just has muscles like him without some past involved in being a Hunter, or military, no one has asked nor really wants to find out. Lysander beginning his soft walk through the town, looking for someone in particular, and after ten minutes of walking and searching he finally spots who he is looking for. His "quarry" is behind an open stand with an array of jewelry and gems, most of if not all are fake, stands a short 5'6" darkened tan man with black hair and a pointed black goatee that has a bell on the end of it. Lysander steps forward after said man's current customers walk away with some wares. "Oh 'Sander, you're here a bit early this year, lucky for you I have the usual ready just for ya'." the man chimes. "Ah, might as well while I'm here, but I'm also looking for some..." Lysander says amd leans in closer to whisper "Information" "Oh of course 'Sander, how 'bout you step in the back whilst I find the usual" the chipper man says. Lysander nods and heads towards the back of the stall, pulling out his wallet and counting out some money, the smaller man meets Lysander in the back and speaks quietly " Ya know 'Sander this was rare enough as is but it's getting harder to find nowadays" Lysander raises an eyebrow replying "Will you be unable to find more? I can pay any price." The small man quickly responds "No no no, not yet at least, it just that that ol' mine a ways out has been evacuated, damn fools dug into a Grimm nest apparently...they could use some-" "NO!" Lysander yells cutting off the man, then quickly returns to a lower volume "I'm not clearing out a Grimm nest for anyone especially not that damned S.D.C." The smaller man retorts " 'Sander if they hire some low-wage schmucks to do they'll risk this whole town to the Grimm" "If that happens I'll protect this place, but only in that scenario" Lysander replies calming down, the other man sighs in defeat "Alright 'Sander, here's the usual" as he hands Lysander a small black palm sized box, "now what's this information you need?"

After giving the description of the small girls mother Lysanders' contact informs him that a woman matching that description was seen last night trying to catch a ride with some of silk travelers, he does not know if they've left yet or not but only way to find out is to visit the village's trading record keeper, a shrewd elderly woman with enough moxie to even make Lysander sweat. Though with no better choice he bids his informant goodbye and pockets the small box into a hidden breast pocket. Lysander then makes his way towards the only three story sandstone building in the village, the building itself lies on the outskirts of the village near the main walkway into the village proper, arriving there Lysander looks at the hanging sign that reads **Oasis Trading**. Taking a breath he walks in, immediately seeing the large countertop that makes up most of the first floor that is littered with books, paper, and various writing implements, behind the counter is the elderly woman herself, a gray haired woman wearing round glasses and wrinkled. She may be small at 5"3, but Lysander knows that she's got a heavy shotgun under the counter and she is everso willing to use it. "Oh well well well look who is gracing me with a visit" the old lady speaking cragilly to Lysander, "Hey Granny J., it's good to see you too." Lysander says smirking. "Hehehe, I doubt you're here to check up on 'ol me sonny, let's cut to what you're really here for." Granny J. says with a coy smile. "Fair enough, well I looking for some silk traders that may or may not have left today" he replies, "Hmm, well there is only one silk trading group in town, and seemingly unfortunate for you they left this mornin'." she responds. Lysander scowles in frustration saying "May I know their destination?", Granny J. smiles more coyly saying "Not for free, deary." "What'll it cost me?" Lysander says narrowing his eyes, "Either one-thousand leinen or a you do me a favor" says Granny J. folding her hands together under her chin. "What would the favor be?" Lysander asks curiously, Granny J. responds softly "well...I know what you're capable of Lysander, and that now Grimm infested mine is costing me quite an investment..perhaps you could clear it out for me." Lysander sighs loudly, pulling out his wallet and counting out the necessary leinen, and hands it over quietly. "Hmm, fine" Granny J. says grabbing the money and flipping through a notebook, "Seems your silk traders are heading towards the capital city Vacuo." Lysander curses in his mind knowing full well how dangerous that trek is, let alone to do it alone is practically suicide. The deadly Grimm and murderous bandit gangs are what occupies the lawless desertscape, survival of the fittest is this land's motto. Lysander begins to ponder his options as he turns to leave the building. "Lysander, wait..." Granny J. says quickly, he stops as she begins to say " This may be unprofessional, but I want to know why this sudden interest in those traders?" Lysander turns to face Granny J. "Well, I know someone traveling with them and was hoping to catch up on lost time" he says with a half-truth. Knowingly Granny J. narrows her eyes and stares into Lysander's' eyes, saying "Well though they may have left in the morning that lot seem new and don't know enough about the area itself, we both can take a solid guess on where those fools would set up camp." Lysander fells his pulse quicken as the realization hits him, "Bandits Quarry" he says almost spitting at that name. "Aye." Granny J. responds, now looking towards the ground, Lysander then chuckles softly, inquiring a confused stare as he goes on to say, "Well it seems fate really wants me to come out of retirement, I swear that it's ridiculous at this point!" he goes on "I must head out now if I'm to get there at nightfall, see 'ya Granny!" he waves exiting the building, leaving the elder woman to stare in disbelief and say "hm, I have not seen that fiery look in his eyes for a long time, may the gods have mercy on your foes tonight Lysander."

Lysander quickly hurries to his small abode, passing throughout the crowds thinking how this situation has gone from bad to worse, "Bandits Quarry" is a small sandstone ruins built into a large desert dune, non-locals go to the place seeking refuge from the horrible nights but that place is a death trap, no group ever leaves alive as bandit groups sit and watch that area to easily steal from and kill any poor unfortunate souls that seek that place's refuge. Cursing to himself he arrives to his small abode and opens up his door, greeted with the sight of his recently acquired housemate carefully sweeping he says quickly "Heya small fry good work so far." "Thanks Mr. Lysander!" the small girl says cheerfully, she continues " I'm almost done too, or well was.." now looking at the new pack of dust and sand brought in, "oh well no helping that eh, kiddo, anyways, I've got to get something and then I'm heading out again." he says moving towards his bed, pulling out his key chain, "Oh okay, does that mean you found my mommy?!" the girl says excitedly. Lysander begins to move the bed and to pull open a hidden patch of flooring to reveal a metal locker with the Vacuo symbol on it and a heavy duty lock attached, "Not yet, but I may have a lead." He says combining two keys into one strange and complex amalgamation, the little girl squeaks happily, and begins to sweep with renewed gusto as Lysander unlocking and opening the locker to revealing a weapon, a dark metal glave with a dragon design enveloping the whole hilt, **Omen** was the name of his weapon, his partner throughout the years and knowing its secrets behind it it Lysander felt a sorrowful warmth holding the weapon again. He closes the locker and relocks it, pushes a button on the weapon that extends a chain with a small hooked end from the bottom and he raps it around himself to secure the weapon to his back side. Once done with that he throws a tan cloak over his back to hide **Omen** from prying eyes, as he puts the bed back into place he just now notices the small girl staring in awe at what had just occurred. He smiles softly and couches to eye level of the small girl, speaking in a softer tone "Do not worry kiddo, I'd be a fool if I did not take this with me out in the desert lands." "Are you going to kill people too?" the little girl asks unceremoniously, "If I need to yes." Lysander answers coldly, "Are they bad people?" she asks, "Bad? hmm in the worlds view yes, but also they have to fight to survive as we all do in this land. When it comes down to it, most here only kill as a means to survive these cruel lands." He says codly again. "My dream is to find a better way for all of us to live rather than killing and stealing!" the girl says with a determined look in her eyes, "Such a strong goal for such a little girl" Lysander remarks. "I'll get stronger as I grow up!" the girls eyes now seem to be ablaze with sheer will, "Hmmm well first you must grow, but I can tell that time will only be your ally." Lysander says patting the girl on her head, earning a toothy grin. He continues "But first you sweep then, eat, drink, and rest here tonight also please, lock the door behind me as I leave." "Yes Mr. Lysander." her smile widening to an obscene amount, Lysander smiles softly and stands back up and begins walking out of the shack again, leaving with with a "Goodbye Mr. Lysander!" he closes the door behind him and waits to hear the soft *_Click_* of the lock. Lysander then begins his walk out of the village, destination in mind and armed he waits until he gets properly out of the village and nearly all individuals sight as he begins his a quick jog through the desert. Granny J. is smiling softly from her third floor area looking through a binoculars at the sight of Lysander's rocketing "jog" into the desert, she places them down and softly speaks to herself, "Ah, if only I could see his **Omens Dance** one last time, but knowing it'll happen tonight is good enough for me." She offers a quick prayer and then closes the blinds.


	3. Chapter 3: A Deadly Dance

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background, and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Another chapter begins. Thank you again J. for listening to my incoherent rambling :3. Also thank you readers I hope to keep entertaining y'all.**

Lysander now begging his fast paced jog through the desert is now alone with his thoughts on how he should approach "Bandits Peak." Guessing he will arrive around two hours after nightfall he calmly plots a simple approach that'll allow him to come in from the higher part of the mentioned area, though it would increase his time by another thirty minutes, he cannot go into this with a half-brained scheme. No, he needed to be careful, after all depending on the bandit group he may also have to fight of Grimm as well, which is a situation he knows will lead to more complications than there will be already. Lysander then re-steadies his breath, and lets his mind practically blank, no more thoughts will cross his calm mind now in this state. Calm, methodical, and at ease Lysander now has a blank expression about him, he was ready.

*Hours Later*

It is now three hours into nightfall Lysander, is currently berating himself for being slower than he planed on, but here he stands atop the large desert dune overlooking "Bandits Peak" he is observing the sight trying to find signs of life. It is then he can see the smoldering campfire within the ruins itself, but he also sees an array of unmoving bodies, dead or asleep Lysander would soon find out as he carefully scales down the dune. Touching down Lysander crouches low and approaches the camp stealthily, as he approaches he get a ping of bad feeling about the area. As he finally gets close to the first body on the ground, he now notices the pool of blood underneath the corpse Lysander steadily draws his glaive "**Omen**" and begins to unravel some the chain around it. Weapon drawn and muscles tense Lysander kicks over the corpse, he then sees that the man has a deep slash across his throat. Lysander keeps low and moves over to another corpse to again find their throat slit, but looking at the personal and examining the sight he notices all their wares are untouched, wary of this Lysander continues to kick over each corpse in an attempt to find his quarry, but finds himself at a loss as the woman is not among the corpses. His eyes then spot a blood trail leading into the deeper parts of the interior ruins, Lysander begins to quickly yet quietly follow the trail keeping his eyes trained in front of him, yet keeping the blood trail within his peripheral. He then stops upon seeing a still figure laying on the wall, moving up he sees that this is the woman he is looking for, a shallow cut tho the throat, but also covered with more cuts and stabs across their body. Lysander covers the corpse with his cloak and picks the corpse over his shoulder keeping his weapon ready, he then begins to walk out of the ruins.

On the way out of the ruins is when Lysander feels his instincts shout a warning to quickly dodge, he obliges and soon feels the wind of a blade passing close to his neck as he jumps back quickly. He drops the corpse on the ground, readies his weapon and steadily steps away from the body, after which he then stands still into a loose yet taught defensive stance where his weapons' blade is diagonal and facing towards ground, ready to face his unseen opponent. A dead silence ensues as Lysander holds, waiting for the next assault to come, it comes quickly and without sound, yet Lysander relies on his pure instinct to dodge, though whilst dodging this time, he counter swings his blade in a quick uppercut towards the unseen foe, which is met by a foot sailing towards his weapon to hit it out of place. Lysander allows this to happen but keeps his weapon's momentum going with a deft wrist twist and lands a quick bottom strike on his targets leg with a true and definitive *_crack_* being followed by the sound and feeling of a *_crunch_* of bones from the limb as it disappears again into the darkness. Silence falls again, sliding back into his stance Lysander again waits for another attack that strikes at him, which again he dodges the blade now aimed at his right leg, but Lysander slides his leg back away instead of stepping, in the flow of motion he quickly thrusts his blade forward with a resounding *_**shick**_* feeling his blade strike true and easily breaking through his targets Aura, Lysander then pulls the blade out of his targets' chest. Whom now he sees before him, a youngish and small in stature woman with short black-hair wide eyed in disbelief. Lysander flicks the blood off his blade and crouches to be face level of the dying woman, "Do you have any final requests or thoughts you'd like to express?" Lysander says coldly. The petite woman smiles softly, dropping her small dagger onto the ground, and reaches into a pocket, pulling out a folded piece of fabric to then hold it out. Lysander takes the fabric carefully and softly says "May you find respite in the after life." Lysander now stands staring down at the woman as her eyes drift closed and body now falls to the ground, offering a small prayer, he pockets the fabric, sheathes his weapon and again throws the corpse he was originally carrying over his shoulder. As the steady silence takes back over the night, Lysander walks out of the ruins.

Lysander now arriving back to the grisly campsite outside of the ruins but is now greeted to the sight of eight cloaked individuals, that are in the process of looting everything. The cloaked people all stop at the sight of Lysander, and each steadily begin to reach for their weapons, "I don't not wish to fight." Lysander says while steadily reaching for **Omen. **"Well sorry bub! You should have never came here if that was the case." spoke one of the people, and in tandem all eight pull out scimitars and slowly circle Lysander. With a sigh Lysander again drops the corpse on his shoulder, draws out **Omen**, and steps into his refined defensive stance. Two of the figures jump at him blades at the ready, as Lysander swiftly dodges their assault he nimbly swipes his blade into each assailant slicing through their Aura and bodies like butter. The other four stop circling and exchange quick looks and nods, three of them then rush at Lysander as the fourth runs off into the desert. Guessing that the fourth is going to get backup, Lysander clicks a button that releases his weapon's chain and then throws **Omen** javelin style at the fleeing person, impaling them. The other three attempt to strike at him while his weapon is away but that was their final mistake. Dodging the oncoming attacks Lysander deftly wraps the chain around the three attackers, then in a test of strength Lysander uses the chain to easily crush the life out of the last attackers. Softly breathing Lysander unwraps his chain and retrieves **Omen**, then methodically uses the blade to stab the three he had crushed, afterwards he wipes clean the blade using the attacker's clothing as a impromptu rag. Once again he sheathed his weapon, picks up his original quarry in a shoulder carry, and starts a steady jog into the desert.


	4. Chapter 4: A Harsh Truth

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Heyo all :3 Hope y'all are enjoying so far. And really thank you to all the readers and my friend J. lets get back to it shall we?**

Lysander is now jogging through the night, quietly contemplating on why his quarry was targeted by an assassin. Thinking up numerous reasons, his thoughts drift on the womans young daughter and how this mother may have abandoned the young girl in the attempt to keep her safe from whatever cost her to be killed. Shaking his head he pushes those thoughts for later, Lysander first needs to deal with the pressing problems first, which is deciding how in the heck he'll make his way into town with this corpse, or even how he'll tell the now orphaned girl of her mother's fate, with a sigh he puts together a plan.

After hours of jogging Lysander is greeted with the familiar sight of the little desert village he calls home, dimly lit and scarce of visible night activity he stealthy makes his way to his little house. Quietly unlocking and opening the door he sees the wholesome sight of the small girl bundled up and sleeping on his bed, pausing briefly Lysander makes his way inside and closes the door softly. He gently places the corpse down and begins to make work removing the body's clothing, once done he cleans and then wraps the wounds in some spare fabric. Now done with the wounds he goes to the highest drawer of his dresser and pulls out a dark dress, and dresses the corpse in the attire. Finishing this he now rummages through his abode to try find some spare wood and kindling, luckily he is successful and proceeds to place the contents in a small container. Now comes the hard part, making his way towards the resting child Lysander gently shakes the child in an attempt to wake her. The girls' eyes slowly drift open and softly stare at Lysander in a half-awake manner, "Please wake child I have news, though it is not good." Lysander says. Nodding slowly the little girl stretches to then rubs her eyes, "Mr. Lysander? Did you find my mommy?" ask the yawning girl. Placing his hands softly on the girls' shoulders he stares into her eyes and says, "The world has done something grave to you young one...I found your mother-" the girl begins to half-smile confusedly "-I found your mother dead." Lysander says in a soft tone. The girls' smile quickly vanishes into a look of sadness as tears fall, "You're...YOU'RE LYING!" the girl loudly exclaims. Bowing his head and removing his hands from the girl Lysander shifts to show the still corpse lying behind him. "Mommy!" the little girl scampers off the bed towards the corpse, "Wake up Mommy! Please! Tell me he's lying!" the little girl screams, now fully in tears shaking the still body. Lysander crouches next to the sobbing girl as he sighs softly, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the folded fabric, "The one who took her life gave me this in their dying breath." The mournful girl shakily takes the small fabric and unfolds it, revealing a symbol of a black serpent wrapped around a dagger. The still sobbing girl stares blankly at the fabric and back towards her mother's still corpse, "Child..."Lysander begins " We must put her spirit to rest, come with me for a final goodbye." Lysander picks up the corpse in both his arms holding it in front of him. The little girl stands shakily, " Please carry that container with us, we'll need its contents." Lysander softly orders, as the girl quietly obliges Lysander speaks "Please open the door for me." Once she does so, Lysander walks outside with a soft "Close the door and come along." he says, beginning his walk towards the outskirts of the village, trailed by the crying girl.

Once far enough out of the village Lysander instructs the girl to put the wood and some kindling in an asterisk shape, telling her that the symbol is used to be the guide to the heavens. He places the corpse onto the finished symbol and has the girl place the rest of the kindling on the body. As the girl finishes that, Lysander takes out a match box and hands it to the girl telling the girl to strike a match and after a few tries manages to do so. Lysander then says "That small flame is indicative to the ones left behind, alive but weakened from loss. But, once the flame ignites the pyre it shows how bright the one we lost was, our heartfelt wishes will help the flames carry their soul to rest." Lysander places his hand in the girl's back "Your mother's wish was that you live, my wish is to honor that, tell me...what is your wish?" The small flame flickers as the girl breathes onto it, "My wish is that mommy didn't have to die."she says shakily "We cannot wish for the impossible, for those wishes tarnish the fallen." Lysander replies coldly. The girl lowers her head sadly trying to think of a proper wish, when it comes to her "Then my wish is to fulfil my dream of becoming strong so others do not have to lose loved ones!" she says rising her head fully, the sadness now being drowned out by determination. "Good, now cast the flame." Lysander says smiling at the girl. Once the flame is cast the pyre lights up in a beautiful vibrant blue flame, Lysander stares speechless at the intensity behind the beauty. He is staring so intently he just barely catches a glimpse of some of the blue ambers that are now floating around the little girl, both now staring awestruck as every amber is gravitating towards the girl. And as the initial prye dies out the girl now seems harmlessly encompassed in the blue flames, but then it then quickly absorbs into the girl and with a surprised yelp the girl faints. Shaking his head out of the current stupor Lysander moves to the fainted child to see that she somehow was put asleep by whatever had happened. Now picking the child up Lysander looks at the ashen remains of the fire, seeing that it left a unique glass scar in the shape of an asterisk, he shakes his head in confusion, he begins the trek back to his home. Life really was mystical and strange thought Lysander looking at the sleeping child, looking back at the days events Lysander smiles and quietly jokes "Guess I'll need another bed, and she'll need better clothing...and seeing that determination, I guess I'll have to train her too.." he sighs, deciding to sleep first and take it one step at a time, after all this will be his first child and pupil.


	5. Chapter 5: A Power Awakened

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Hia o/ so a few things, last chapter was a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but I didn't want it to feel dragged out so... yeah still learning as I go into this :p. Special thanks to my friend J. for some ideas, and a thank you to all the readers :3 Let's jump back in shall we?**

For the next seven years Lysander will go on to tutor the small child in a variety of subjects, from mental to physical Lysander will see that the girl is nothing short of a prodigy. Lysander has been a firm teacher, though also soft, but the girl was harshly determined to grow. Through their time together the two have both grown a unique bond as even though they were master and pupil they also were as close to family as most wished. It's a day like any other with Lysander working his bread stand and the girl going through the town to deliver bread. Lysander is going about his business when he overhears a comotion not to far off, he quickly puts his bread in locked containers and makes his way towards a now forming crowd of onlookers. Pushing through he sees the girl, whom is now taller at 4'6" , lightly tanned, and with a semi-toned athletic body though it is hidden by most of her body being covered in a light cloth. She currently is standing in the middle a group of older aged children, the group of children are laughing and pointing at the girl as the groups ringleader a tall 5'11" teen boy, with a darker tan and dangly body. The boy is saying " Oh come on no-name why don't you show us what's in that pretty napkin?" Lysander scoofs at the horrible nickname the other children have given to the girl, "It does not concern you, please let me leave." the girl responds calmly. "Oh I think it is my concern! Now lemme see!" the boy goes to grab at the girl's clenched hand, the girl easily side-steps the attempt and looks around to see she is surrounded but also catches Lysander's eye. Unspokenly Lysander steps through the crowd and loudly says "Now now what is all this commotion?!" At the sound and sight of Lysander all the groups quickly disperse with displeased sounds. Now somewhat alone the girl stares up at Lysander as he says "Find anything today?" With a sigh the girl replies "Not a thing, your grubby informat is starting to get on my nerves you know?" "Is he the only thing on your nerves today? Lysander asks knowingly. "Well..the constant teasing from the other kids is testing my patience, but more severely is how no one knows what this symbol is on this fabric." she replies. "I see.. well our village is very secluded even with some traders here and there, finding what that symbol is may take you needing to travel to the biggest trade city in this desert, the capital city _Vacuo_ itself." Lysander remarks. "Then why don't we go?" the girl asks quickly. Counting out on his hand Lysander says " One, that place is the mass of this country's villany. Two, I will not go there. Which leads me to three, you are not ready." the girl's eyes quickly flow with anger, but she quickly calms with a breath "I understand" she coldly replies, and with a turn she walks towards the outskirts of the village. Rubbing his temple Lysander sighs and walks back to his stall, he begins to think back to how far this girl has come, but she also has far to go, he sighs while re-opening his bread stall, maybe he'll have a talk to her after some cooling down time has passed.

The girl has now finished walking to her favorite spot on the outskirts of town, the place where Lysander and her had her mother's funeral pyre. It is her favorite spot as the little area itself has the glass scar in the very shape of an asterisk, the scar being caused by the immense heat of the fire. Sitting there alone to her thoughts the girl is desperately trying fight against the feeling of hopelessness on finding out more about her mother and the events causing her to be killed. Seven harsh years of tutelage under Lysander has made her much stronger and smarter, but she would also spend those years finding nothing about her mother. Before she can calm her thoughts the girl hears a familiar snickering, the girl turns to face the lanky boy and his four accomplices, "Ay no-name, that big brute not here to protect you now is he?" the boy says while cracking his knuckles. The girl audibly sighs into saying "I do not want to fight, can we settle your scorn towards me in a less barbaric way?" "We ain't barbarians!" replies one of the others, the lanky boy then follows it up saying "You've done it now no-name! Get her boys!". The four rush at her like bulls, scoffing at the ringleaders cowardness, she steps into a low crouch stance and begins to deftly dodge the incoming punches. She slips through each clumsy attack easily, choosing not to retaliate back she remains defensive planning to just tire the group out. Unknown to the girl the lanky boy has begun to pull out a small revolver in which he takes aim and *B_ang_* the shot rings out, the girl feeling the danger and begins to dodge when she realizes something, if she dodges then the bullet will hit one of the others, she makes the choice to instead take the attack directly. The group stops at the gunshot, and the boy is staring mouth agape at the uninjured girl, unbeknownst to them she had used her Aura to take the blow making a tiny dent in her total reserve. "Now I don't think that was necessary was it?" says the girl. "You're a freak!" shouts the boy "You should just die like your stupid mother!" the boy continues. With that remark the girl tries to contain the boiling anger within "You don't know her, nor how she died!" the girl now shakes with anger. " Well according to everyone she went to Bandits Peak and died, that's pretty stupid if you ask me." the boy says with a smile. The girl clenches her hands tightly, breathes and begins to try to walk away from the hooligans. *_Bang_* another shot rings out, the girl again tanking the bullet as to not hit the still standing people behind her, but then "Ay look at this" one of the cronies pipes up pointing at the glass scar at the ground, the girl stops dead in her tracks. "Its creepy, let's break it!" another says. "NO!" the girl now shouting, "please don't break that!" she says pleadingly. The four cronies look at each other and then their leader shouts "How about we do, boys break whatever it is!" In a burst of speed the girl quickly makes her way in between the group and the glass scar. "Please don't do this, I'll let you hurt me as much you want, but please don't break this..please!" the emotion filled girl pleads. The four stop briefly to look at their leader, "Really, no-name?' the smiling boy asks. "Yes, I swear on my mother and Lysander." the girl replies quickly. The lead boy laughs and is joined by the rest, "hahaha, boys grab her!" the group does so as the girl does not struggle. The lanky boy walks up to them and places the gun on the girl's right thigh, "You'd best not use whatever you've been using before." the girl steadily lowers her Aura and steels herself as the boy pulls the trigger *_Bang_* the bullet pierces her with a spray of blood, gritting her teeth the girl attempts to hold back the searing pain. The boy now smiling sadistically pushes the gun's barrel into the wound and twists, the girl's face contorting in pain. "Come on girly scream." the boy barks as he pulls the gun out and hits her across the face with the gun. Adjusting the girl only stares at the ground, the boy angrily places the gun's barrel on her right shoulder *_Bang_* another spray of blood, but the girl again makes no sound. "AHHH you damn!" *_Whack_* he pistol whips her again, he angrily then places the gun against the girls head, "Scream dammit!" the girl begins to raise her Aura on her head knowing full well that she just needs to play dead now. She looks at the boy in the eyes and says "That wasn't part of our deal." *_Bang_* the girl feels the bullet hit her Aura but decides to not waste this chance and falls head first into some of her blood already on the sand.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HER!" one of the groupies shouts, the boy now shaking looks at his cohorts "Yeah...and I'll kill you too if you tell!" he says with a half-confidence. The groupies nod their heads in understanding, the boy then walks towards the glass scar and looks at his group returning to a sadistic smile and says "We didn't promise no to break it AFTER we where done!" and points the gun at the symbol. The girl playing dead anger finally snaps as she rushes at the group with a loud "NOOOOOOO!", *_BANG_* the gun rings out followed up by the crackling of breaking glass. The whole group looks at the screaming girl who is rushing at them, with a dumbfounded look none of initial four have time react to the flurry of strikes the girl sends into them, feeling each strike breaking bones of her Auraless opponents she stares down her next target. The tall boy this whole time had been backing away and shakily trying to reload his weapon, but he is to slow as the last thing he sees in the moment is the girl's fist sailing into his face. Knocking the boy cleanly out, the girl stands a heap of emotion, but then stares down at the glass scar and gasps in horror, the whole scar has been shattered into pieces. She screams out full of anger and pain, but then she feels the ground begin to stir, feeling a sense of danger she grabs the unconscious boy and jumps back as the sand explodes around the spot she just was. Out of the radius the girl stares in absolute fear of what is before her, a very large scorpion Grimm though having two tails with stingers she quickly realizes that this is an Alpha Deathstalker. She thinks of running but realizes that if she ran she'd leave the group of boys to die, they may have done something unforgivable, but death was not what they deserved. Making a choice she lets go of the unconscious ringleader and runs away from the village and boys, all whilst screaming at the creature. It quickly chases after her, closing the gap one of the tails strikes at the girl, she dodges it by a hair's margin and keeps running. The girl now fully enveloped in fear cannot help but run and narrowly dodge the creatures tail strikes, as she gets further from the village her thoughts only full of the fear of death. But one of the creature's pincers comes at her, and without thinking she jumps up out of its grasp, but in the air she realizes her mistake all to late, seeing both of the tails coming at her, unable to dodge the tails strike into her body easily breaking through her Aura and stabbing her, and immediately she feels the stingers inject her body with poison. She cries out a blood curdling scream as the pain overtakes her, but in that moment of immense pain and strife she feels two things well up inside of her, a vibrant burning sensation of power locked deep inside her, but also another power that is seeping throughout her body nearly numbing the pain the girl full of this wellspring of strength and strikes at the creature's tails in a slicing motion with her hand, she feels her hand slice through the tail's defences like a blade through butter. The creature hisses in pain and strikes with its pincers, but to the girl it isn't moving as fast as it was before, she deftly dodges them and then uses one as a springboard to jump at the creatures head. It tries to back away but is to slow as the girl's fist connects hitting it square in the skull with a resounding *_Crack_* the blow sending the creature back five feet in a slide, the girl wastes no time and rushes the creature, but this time she unleashes a flurry of blows into its body before it can try to move away. The girl feels each fist break some anatomy within the creature, but only stops her onslaught once the creature finally slumps onto the ground and slowly begins to scatter away. The girl breathing heavily fells that wellspring quickly stop once the danger is gone, and once it stops she falls to the ground now violently screaming as all the pain has flooded back into her. Screaming so hard the girl just passes out from the pain, letting darkness overtake her the girl swears she can hear someone screaming.. but it's not her voice...cold...why does she feel so cold...?


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background, and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Hey party people :3 seems our girl has unlocked her semblance,. Also yes I took some liberty with the.. "power" she got from her mother, figured to make the transference...special/unique? Aside from that, nice cliffhanger aye? And yes I don't feel sorry about it :p. Special thanks to J. for helping inspire me to finally type this out. And a special thank you readers :) let's get back to it!**

Lysander could not believe his eyes, the five unconscious boys? The massive hole in the sand? No the most unbelievable was the sight he soon saw, the crumpled and scattering corpse of an Alpha Deathstalker and they still body of its slayer. Lysander had made his way to the original scene during the first gunshots, but was stopped by the boys father's Lysander soon tried to push through them when he heard her screams, those horrible screams. The men didn't let up so Lysander knocked them all out and proceeded to arrive to this point now, him standing over the still girl he had sworn to protect. Shakily he then sees her horrific wounds, the two gunshot wounds were inconsequential to the massive holes left by the Grimms stingers. Heavily bleeding out blood and some poison Lysander knew the girl's life was in grave danger, only knowing one person he could have help he grabs the girl close to his chest and tries to run as fast and carefully as he can towards **Oasis Trading**, the only place to have a chance of good quality medical equipment. Lysander arrives at the store and quickly busts through the door, "WHO IN THE-!" the elderly shop owner begins to scream out while pulling out her shotgun but quickly notices Lysanders plight "Oh my gods, place her on the counter!" Granny J. shouts, putting the weapon down and pushing off a large section of supplies, Lysander does so and says "She's been poisoned by an Alpha Deathstalker Granny..." he says feeling despair sink into him, Lysander knows and has seen first-hand to what this poison does, it eats away Aura quickly and painfully, then once the person's Aura is gone the poison kills it's target in a string of immense pain, no one has developed a way to counter the effect. *_Slap_* Lysander feels his Aura flicker, and sees Granny J. staring at him with a look of determination. "I'll be damned if you give up on this girl! 'Cuz I sure as shit won't!" she yells at his face. "Now you need to see to these wounds, best you use any of this" she says while putting a large medical bag on the table, "I'm going to send out a call for aid to see if there any hunters or huntresses that can aid us." Granny J. says while running off towards a back room. Lysander quickly goes to work cleaning the girls wounds, when the girl's consciousness flairs back to her and begins to writhe and scream in pain, with other options before him choice Lysander injects the girl with a strong medicine to knock her back out. In the backroom Granny J. is flipping various buttons to an old cell box, once it flips to life she turns to the emergency band and beings to pray. "...reached..Team...Summer... assist you?" a breaking and staticky voice breaks through. "YES!YES! Please, we need help." the elderly woman shaikly replies back. "Understood...minutes out...stay..." the reply coming through. "Ok, be advised we have a severely injured person, do you have medical training?" Grann J. asks. "...yes...and...transport safely.." the voice says. "Thank goodness, I'll-" Granny J. begins, but the cell box sparks and dies. "DAMNIT!" she shouts, exiting the back room and says to Lysander "I reach someone but I dunno how many minutes out they are..." Lysander looks down at the small girl and grabs her hand, and asks "Is their anything else we can do..?" the elderly woman places a hand on the man's arm and softly says, "All we have left is to hope dear."

After five grueling minutes the two have had to put the girl back into unconsciousness three more times. The poisons effect now beginning to become more violent as each time she wakes up, but time was not on their side, unable to remove the poison through any available means the two are now each holding a hand of the girl and softly praying. It is when a person rushes into the building itself, a 6'5" tall youngish woman with very long and unkept black hair, with vicious looking crimson eyes the woman examines the scene. The woman speaks "Are you the ones in need of aid?" the two stare at the sight for a moment but Lysander then quickly speaks "Yes, we-" "Summer over here!" the woman cuts him off and turns to make a waving motion at an unseen person. Quickly a white cloaked youngish woman quickly runs into the building, a average 5'8" has unusual black hair with red highlights, and more strange is the woman's silver eyes that are quickly looking about the two occupants. This woman begins to walk towards them and now speaks quickly with a soft yet firm tone, "Hi I'm Summer Rose leader of team STRQ, I wish to begin assisting you now." Granny J. speaks "Oh thank goodness! Please any help will be a godsend." Lysander moves aside to allow Summer to begin examining the girl's fierce wounds, "My goodness...what caused these..?" Summer asks motioning towards the larger wounds on the girl's chest. "An Alpha Deathstalker..." Lysander says sadly. Summer's face loses all color, "I..I'll see what we can do..Raven please tell Tai and Qrow everything so far and begin thinking of what we can do.." the taller woman stays still, raises an eyebrow and coldly says "Summer that child is going to die no matter what we do, best thing we can do is end her suffering." Lysander begins readying to shout at her but Summer says something with a firm commanding tone first, "Noted, now do as I asked please." Raven obliges and makes her way outside. Lysander clutches his hands and speaks almost pleading "Please tell me your team has more options..." Summer takes a moment to think and then suddenly looks at Lysander and says, "I have an idea...what's the girl's blood type?" Lysander replies, "I don't know." "I see, then I'm going to take a sample to my team and we'll find out, do you know your blood type?" she asks "AB+" he responds. Summer pulls a small syringe from her supplies and takes a sample of the girl's blood, "I'll be right back!" she says quickly running outside.

Making her way outside to the rest of team STRQ she sees that they are currently amidst conversation. Raven is talking to a 6'3" muscular blonde, and a slouched black haired man with light crimson eyes but still "stands" at 6'6" "Hey short-stack!" the dark-haired man yells breaking the current discussion. Summer walks up the the other three "So do we have any ideas?" she ask. ""Well...not any really.." the blonde man says. "Aside from Ray wanting to off the kid he means" Qrow says while looking at Raven. Raven merly scoofs and says "It is better we not extend the child's suffering any more. It is mercy." Qrow scowls "We should at least try to help the kid!" "Whatever we do will only extend that child's pain Qrow!" Raven now raising her voice "ENOUGH!" Summer shouts at the two stopping them in their tracks and asks, "Does anyone's scroll have some signal?" the four now pull out their devices only to see the no connection sign across them. "Okay then Qrow and Raven take this blood sample and go find signal so we can get a result. Tai you can either assist them or me." Summer says. Qrow grabs the blood and places in a breast pocket and asks, "What'll it be Tai?" "Eh, I'll be more than less help with Summer, so I'll come along." "Good, lets go." Raven says making her way off, with Tai following close behind. Qrow looks at Summer, ruffles her hair out of place and says "Keep up the good work leader." Summer blushes and playfully slaps his arm away "Go catch up to them already!" Qrow laughs, turns and runs off to catch up to the other two. Calming herself Summer makes her way back into the shop where Lysander and Granny J. are now sitting and looking at the small girl. Seeing Summer, Lysander quickly stands and says, "Please tell me you have something for us.." "Well, I have a plan but I'll be honest it's a gamble" Summer begins, and continues "If her blood can take one my teammates' or yours then we can do a procedure called _Draining Transference_, basically we'll have to be draining the girls blood that's mostly mixed with poison, but in tandem someone will need to be giving blood..." Lysander nods in understand and asks "And what are the risks?" "Well... if our timing is off then she could lose to much blood and die, or the added blood could only give more "fuel" to the poison which would kill her as well...also, I'm the only one with enough training to do this, but I've never even practiced this before.." Summer sadly responds, "Do it" Lysander says quickly surprising Summer. He continues saying, "Even if you fail, she'll die without anymore suffering..." Summer sadly nods. Then Tai comes running into the building out of nowhere, almost out of breath he says "Summer! We got a result!" Summer eyes light up, but that fades as Tai's expression is not a happy one. "Tai...what's wrong?" she asks. "Her blood type... its... O- ." Not wasting a second, Summer turns towards Granny J. and speaks determandilty, "We need to make a room crowded with supplies you don't mind being broken. Tai tell Qrow that to stand by." "Summer..." Tai begins "GO" Summer yells, Tai hurriedly heads outside. Granny J. looks confusedly and speaks "My dear what is going on?" "Miss, my teammate Qrow has the donor blood needed but his semblance is misfortune and it cannot be turned off or directly controlled..." Summer replies. Lysander, stands and says "It's a chance well have to take! Granny J. I'll pay for any damages." Granny J. smiles and says, "Don't worry about it dear, let's put together the second back room, there is a ton of stuff inside." Lysander nods, and follows Granny J. to the second backroom as Tai, Qrow and Raven, now enter the store, "Alright short-stack, now this is getting crazy..." Qrow says, "I agree, Summer this plan is short sighted and way to risky." Raven says. "Now hold on Ray, I wasn't done." Qrow puts his hand up, and begins walking up towards Summer "Summer are you really sure you want to try this..?" he says in a softer tone. "Yes." she replies with a determined look. Qrow sighs and says "Ok, let's get this done girlie." Qrow says with a smile. Summer quickly hugs him and says "Thank you Qrow!" "Yeah yeah, we can celebrate **_after_** we save this kid." he replies with a wink. "Right! Raven, Tai go to where you found that signal and inform Ozpin of everything so far." Summer says while letting go of Qrow, "Alright, see you an a bit." Tai says with a wave, and Raven trailing behind. Summer walks with Qrow to the still girl and places her hand on the girl's hand, it is then when Lysander emerges from the back room and says "We've got the room ready." "Alright then, let's do this!" Summer exclaimes with a cheer. Lysander pick up the girl and takes her into the second back room that is just littered with boxes, and a small yet durable looking cot placed in the middle of it all, Granny J. is standing in the room placing blankets near the bed, she gives a nod and squeezes out of the room as Summer gently puts the girl onto the bed. Summer then digs through her bags, and methodically preparing various medical supplies. As she finishes she takes one breath, looks at the Qrow and says "Ok, let's begin."


	7. Chapter 7: A Life Saved

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background, and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Hey all o/ So as a heads up I'm going to be extraordinarily busy in the coming months. so I will be unable to put out chapters as frequently as I'd like, but hold fast dear readers! I shall still be working on this project, just slower. I'll keep y'all updated as it goes. Anyways, special thanks to J. for all the help, and a thank you to the readers :3 . Let's get to it!**

The next three hours felt like an eternity to Summer, Qrow, and Lysander. Summer constantly at work monitoring the little girl's blood and other vitals. Qrow is starting to feel restless, having to sit there the entire time with a rubber tube stuck in a vein, connected to the strange amalgamation that Summer made to control how much blood she can draw to give the little girl. And Lysander stuck just waiting, and watching, knowing he really couldn't help he sits trying to quell his worries. The sound of a soft knocking raps at the room's only door, standing Lysander opens it revealing Granny J. who says "I've got some dinner warmed up, any of you want some?" "Oh goodness yes please." Qrow says, "No way mister! We can't risk even the slightest change." Summer says with a sharp glance. Looking dejected Qrow lowers his head, "I'll wait too Granny, thank you." Lysander says. "Alright then, I'll go ask the others, take care." Granny J. replies ro then leave and close the door. Lysander sighs, and sits back down, "Hey big guy, don't let this get you down, Summer will take good care of your daughter." Qrow says with a smile. Lysander raises an eyebrow and replies " Yeah, I'll calm down once she's well, until then I'll keep worrying about her." "Well at this point it's a waiting game, nearly all the poison is out of her, but all that pain leaves people in mental turmoil for days at least." says Summer, and she continues " the only thing that'll help now is how strong she is mentally." Lysander smiles "Then she'll be up soon if that's the case." Qrow and Summer exchange a confused look and with Qrow asking "Why do you say that big guy?" Lysander softly laughs, "hehehe, well that girl is something else, and not in the my kids special way, no there's more to her than that." "What do you mean?" Summer asks. Lysander rubs his hands, and coyly smiles, "Well I'll tell you this story on one condition." "Which is?" Summer asks. " You tell me how much you know about those eyes of yours." Lysander says with a knowing look, and points at Summer. "My...eyes..?" Summer asks looking at Qrow, and the both begin to reach for their weapon. "Whoa whoa now." Lysander puts his hands up and says "No need for that now, I've been around for a long time is all, didn't think I'd ever see silver eyes again." Qrow hand on **Harbinger's **hilt hostiley says, "What to you mean _again_ pal?" "Well, my friend from many years back had silver eyes, we were partners for years." Qrow's hand tightens on his weapons hilt, "What happened to your friend?" Lysander face saddens as he says, "She... died to sickness thirteen years ago." "How can I believe that?" Qrow replies, "May I reach into my hidden breast pocket?" Lysander asks. Qrow looks at Summer to make the call, she softly says "Yes, but slowly." Lysander nods his head and reaches into his hidden breast pocket slowly and pulls out a palm sized black box and a carefully folded piece of paper, he grabs the paper in his right hand and holds it out, " That's a picture of her." Lysander says, Qrow looks again to Summer for her to nod, he reaches for the paper, grabs it and opens it. The paper is a wedding photo of a fine dressed and brightly smiling younger Lysander standing arm in arm with an equally happy looking beautiful blonde woman in her wedding gown. "We took that on our wedding day twenty-five years ago." Lysander says while Qrow stares quietly at the photo."Oh my gosh... we...we are sorry." Summer says looking at Qrow who hands the picture back to Lysander, " It's hard to trust those who know about silver eyes." Qrow says. "I understand, completely, I got caught up hoping to see if you ever meet her." "May I ask what her name was?" Summer asks. " Her name was Lyra Sun." Lysander replies. Summer quietly thinks to herself, but Qrow says "Sun..? I know that name...yeah that's the ancient warrior clan that cleared the lands of Grimm, they are what the idea huntsmen are based off of!" now exclaiming with a glint in his eye, "Some of their more famous warriors used scythes, they inspired the Grimm Reaper to use similar weapons, who's my inspiration!" "Fangirling much Qrow..?" Summer says with a coy smile, Qrow blushes in embarrassment and smiles, "Oh right..sorry about that." Lysander now smiling, "It's ok, I'm glad you're a fan of us." Qrow freezes and says, "...Um..Us.?" Lysander smiles even bigger, "My name is Lysander Sun." Qrow's face flushes as he says, "But, that's...he's dead.." Lysander nods, "Aye the renowned Lysander Sun died as a warrior thirteen years ago." Qrow looks bewildered, "oh.. sorry... do you have the tattoo..?" Lysander nods and lifts his left sleeve to show a golden sun and a row consisting of forty-three "rays" that are small golden daggers. Qrow gasps in disbelief "Does each dagger really mean...?" he begins to ask. Lysander nods and replies "Each individual dagger is a mighty or great foe slain, my total is forty-three. Which is not a record, the older generations had hundreds of rays.." "Wow...may I ask, are they really gone..?" Lysander hangs his head sorrowfully and replies, "It is sadly true, we lost all to ignorance, enemies, or age, me and my girl are the last true holders of that name that I know of, much like the silver-eyed warriors our past caught us." Qrow looks at Summer and then at the girl, "You plan to give her that burdened name?" Qrow asks, "She is worthy of the name, it will not be a burden to her." Lysander says determinedly. "Thank you for trusting us with that." says Summer now beginning to speak, she continues, "I know about the past connected to my eyes, and the enemies that come with it." "I see, thank you." Lysander replies with a soft smile. It is then a groan breaks through the three's conversation, they all look to see the now stirring young girl as she stretches and with a yawn slowly opens her eyes.

"What the heck...?" the girl begins to speak, but is stopped as Lysander moves in and hugs the girl. "My goodness you had us worried!" Lysander says. "Oh..." the girl looks at Qrow and Summer with a confused expression, "Mr. Lysander, that hurts...Also,who are these people?" she softly asks. Lysander lets go the"Oh right, please introduce yourselves" Lysander responds looking at the two, I'm Summer Rose, and he is Qrow Branwen, pleased to meet you." the girl's eyes light up, "Wait... Summer..Qrow.. oh my gosh your the people from team STRQ! You guys won the Vytal tournament last year!" she exclaims. "Wow didn't peg you as a fan." Qrow says smiling, "Are you kidding? Your victory was announced everywhere! Your teammate Raven's victory in the final was so gruesome you almost were disqualified!" Summer and Qrow hang their heads in shame, "Well the guy insulted ol' Ray's fighting ability...she doesn't kindly to insults." Qrow says, "Oh that's ok you guys graduated Beacon didn't you?" "Why yes that tournament was during our final year at the school." Summer answers. "May I ask what brings you to Vacuo then?" the girl asks, "Now, now you shouldn't pry so much to your saviors.." Lysander begins "But, you say that, never completely trust those whose intentions are unknown." she shoots back quickly, Lysander scowls and tries to think of a reply when Summer again speaks, "Well we're looking for someone actually..." "Summer..." Qrow begins to warn her, "Qrow we can trust them, he told us some very sensitive information about his life, we can be truthful to them." Lysander raises an eyebrow as the little girl again speaks, asking "May I ask who you are looking for?" Summer smiles softly, and begins rummaging through her bag and pulls out a small picture and hands it to the girl, "We're looking for a Sandra Marigold, our principal said they were really close friends but he hasn't heard from her since ten years ago, guess now he's worried about her." The girl takes the picture to see a very young looking woman with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. The small girl's eyes light up "That was my mom!" The girl looks at Summer "How does your principal know my mom?" she asks quickly. Summer and Qrow each have looks of shock at the information, " Our principal Ozpin said he meet her when this picture was taken and they were close friends since.." The girl looks at Lysander with a newfound look of determination, and he gives her a thumbs up. Summer then speaks again "Do you know where your mother is now?" Lynda's smile drops, "Well she died..seven years ago, an assassin that had this killed her." the girl replies pulling out the fabric with the symbol of a black snake wrapped around a dagger. Summer also sadly frowns, "Oh, I am so sorry..." Summer begins to say, "No, don't worry about it, you didn't know, but can please tell me anything you know about her." Summer looks at Qrow who is scratching his head, Summer now says "I'll tell you, but first there is something I've got to know..." "What's that?" the girl asks. Summer replies "What's your favorite fairy tale?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Choice

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background, and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**:3 So begins my busy schedule and the slow releasing/making of chapters :o. I do not plan to stop working on this story, I'm just going have to focus on other aspects of life in the following months :). Aside from that, special thanks to J. my good friend for helping spark this whole thing. And a special thank you to the readers :) you all help me want to keep this going ;* .Let's get back to it.**

"My favorite fairy tail?" the girl asking to Summer's recent question. "Yes dear." Summer replies. "Why does that matter to my mother?" the child asks boldly. "Well I just wanted to know how much you know the story of the four maidens?" Summer asks. "Well I know the story, but why does that matter?" the girl questions. "What if I told you that story was true, and those main maidens powers have been passed down through time." The girl's tilts her head and says "That's... crazy, what are you trying to say miss?" "Your mother had the Summer maiden's power." the girl freezes mouth agape, she looks to Lysander, "I guess now's a good time as any for you to find that out." Lysander says with a shrug. He then looks to Summer and Qrow, " During her mother's funeral pyre, we experienced the phenomena of the Summer Maiden's power transference." he then looks at the girl, "You, received the Summer Maiden's power that night." "That's impossible the power's can only be received by a young woman.." Qrow now speaking. "I think she is a strange exception, the powers probably are in a dormant-like state." Qrow scoffs, and Summer softly looks at the silent girl. "This must be a lot to take in for you, if you have any more questions please ask." Summer softly says. The girl takes a moment to sort out all this new information but the facts were near undeniable, she had felt that strange power during her fight for her life. "Ms. Summer, I...I felt two powers when I was fighting that Alpha Deathstalker...a fire one that felt locked, and a second that filled me with enough strength to kill the monster." Summer smiles and places her hand on the girl's hand "Well the fire one is the dormant Summer Maiden's power, and the other is more than likely your semblance." "A semblance that gave a little girl enough strength to kill an Alpha Grimm...now that's pretty impressive." Qrow says and continues " Can you describe the feeling and situation behind it, it'll help you understand what it is." "Well... when it stabbed me with it's stingers, I felt so much pain, then I just felt.. like my mind break and with it a power surged into me, the pain was numbed, I felt stronger, faster, and it seemed slower." Qrow raises an eyebrow and relies. "That sounds like an adrenaline rush...on steroids. Increase in strength, speed and reaction time, but by the look of you body it also made you more durable too." "That helps explain how your body fought so well against to the effect of the poison, even your body's resistance to the poison was increased..." Summer says with a proud smile. Lysander then softly says, "You really broke your limits today, I'm proud of you, so proud I believe you've more than earned your name." The girl's eyes light fill of pride at that, Lysander smiles back and says "From this day on the name you have earned is, Lynda Marigold Sun." The girl smiles brightly, Summer and Qrow both smiling at what had occurred. A *_knock_* *_knock_* is heard from the door as it opens, to Granny J. "Have you lot reconsidered dinner?" "GRAN GRAN J!" Lynda screams with excitement and to be followed by a coughing fit, the elderly woman smiles warmly "Oh child!" she responds and continues "You must be famished allow me to bring you the dinner." "What do you mean, I can walk you don't have to do that." Lynda says with a kind tone. "Now now you may be awake and poison free but, you are still wounded, you have to rest." Summer says with an orderly tone. "But-" Lynda begins. "No buts missy!" Summer says cutting what she was going to say. Lynda pouts a little and says, "Ok, thank you Gran Gran J." "Can I have food now short-stack?" Qrow asks, Summer rolls her eyes and replies "Yes Qrow but, you should stay still too, we used a fair amount of blood." "Aye aye leader." Qrow replies with a coy smile, "I'll bring the food Granny, it's the least I can do" Lysander says, "What a gentlemen, now let's not tarry any longer the blonde man might eat it all before we get back to it." Both Qrow and Summer laugh at the remark knowing full well Tai probably would do that. Lysander nods and follows Granny J. out of the room, leaving Lynda with the two hunters.

No more than ten seconds pass when Lynda unceremoniously asks "Are you two a couple?" the unexpected question makes the both of them quickly blush and turn away form the girl's stare. "No no no no, we're just... close friends.." Summer says, "Uh huh, I might be young but I can see your chemistry is not like "close friends" more like...both are interested but neither has stepped up and asked. " Lynda wisely remarks, leaving the two silent and stuck for a response. After the silence becomes increasingly awkward the door is quickly opened by Raven who stares coldly into the room and says, "The older woman has informed me of the child's condition, I have come to ask how much longer we intend to stay here." "Well, Ray we've got a lot to catch you up on, and after we rest tonight we'll contact Ozpin and tell him of our successful mission." Raven's stare then holds at Lynda, and she replies " I see..child you are strong to have killed an Alpha Grimm at such a young age." "I was lucky Miss...my semblance was strong enough to get me out of that.." Lynda replies "Then you simply grow stronger, so your skill outweighs luck" Raven wisely responds. "I will..you know you are kinder than the papers portray you." Lynda responds with a smile. Raven quickly smiles back, " Thank you, Summer Qrow, I will head to sleep now." "Goodnight Ray." both reply to the now leaving Raven. "Looks like Ray's got an admirer." Summer says looking at Lynda who smiles casing Qrow to quickly laugh and respond, "Well then looks like Tai's got some more competition then." Qrow then looks at the confused Lynda "Our other teammate Taiyang has a huge crush on Raven." "Ohhhh, well I just think her strength is very admirable, that's not a "crush"..right?" "No, Qrow's just teasing you, he does that to everyone, friends even more." Summer quickly says playfully elbowing Qrow. "Miss. Summer, why did you save me? You didn't know me..." Summer places her finger on her chin and replies with a determined smile "It's because that's my duty as a huntress! I will save and protect all that I can!" "So you save people just because you're a huntress?" Lynda asks "I became a huntress so I could become strong enough to save people..it's my dream." Summer replies. The conversation is halted by a quick knocking on the door that opens to Lysander carrying a tray of four plates with silverware, bread, and bowls filled with a meat and vegetable broth. Summer passes Qrow and Lynda their plates carefully and then grabs hers, then the four silently eat, enjoying the calm and food. Once the four finish eating, Granny J. comes into the room with extra blankets asking "Your friend's are in the spare bedroom asleep, you may sleep in any spare room you wish to for tonight." "I'll stay in here just in case, Qrow?" Summer replies, "Eh, this room is cramped as is, I think I'll find a spare room." Qrow responds slowly getting up, "Yes, I agree on the cramped part, Summer, Lynda goodnight." Lysander says also getting up and picking up all the empty dishes, "Goodnight" Lynda and Summer reply as the two men leave the room. After few moments Lynda bundles into her blankets and moves around uncomfortably on her bed, "Having a hard time sleeping?" Summer softly says, "It's just... I'm cold.." Lynda says with a confused glance at Summer who smiles at Lynda, Summer then unlatches her cloak and places on Lynda "This'll keep you warm." Summer says. "But, won't you be cold?" Lynda asks. "Nope" Summer replies (with emphasis on the *p*) bopping Lynda's nose. "Ok, thank you Miss. Summer." Lynda says feeling a strong warmth from the cloak as she slowly drifts to sleep. "Goodnight, Lynda..." Summer replies.

Once morning comes around Summer awakens to see Lynda curled up cutely, smiling at the sight she meets up with the rest of her team and they tell Lysander and Granny J. they'll be back once they get word from Ozpin to see what their next step is. After team STRQ leaves Lysander goes into the room with the resting Lynda. Seeing the girl bundled into the white cloak of Summer was quite a warming sight, making Lysander smile as he sits down and patently waits for her to wake up. After two hours of silent waiting Lynda finally stirs awake with a stretch and yawn, she opens her eyes. "Good morning Mr. Lysander." she says "A good morning indeed, how are you feeling?" he asks. "A few tinges of pain, and really sore, besides from that really good." she replies with a smile. "That is to be expected, team STRQ are currently away trying to get signal so they can see what to do next." Lysander says. Lynda nods and looks down at the white cloak on her, "Mr. Lysander, what is next now?" she asks. "Well...we can continue training, now adding in your semblance to the mix so we can see what you can do with it." he simply responds, "Mr. Lysander... my mother was killed because she had this maiden power...Eventually people will hunt me too." she sates, "Yes, that is why you'll have to become stronger." he responds. "Mr. Lysander I still wish to use my strength to help people..I want to become a huntress." Lynda says with a determined look, "Ok, which academy do you want to go to?" he quickly replies. Lynda looks surprised, "You'll allow me to go to one of the academies?" she questions. "Why of course, you need more experience, I've taught you the foundation, now you must build upon it through your own experiences and mistakes." he says with a soft smile. Lynda now ponders which academy to go to as a knocking on the door interrupts her thoughts. As the door opens Summer steps in with the rest of her team standing nearby outside of the room. "Good morning Lynda." Summer smiles, "Good morning Miss. Summer." Lynda replies with a smile back. "So, after talking to Ozpin he has told us to give you some options to consider while we are here." Summer says. "Ok, what are they?" Lynda asks. "Well, since you have the Summer Maiden's power he would like to extend the invitation that you consider going to Beacon academy so he may keep a closer eye on you to keep you within a safe distance. Or that you join any of the other academies." Summer says. Lynda smiles and replies, "Oh well I actually was just talking to Mr. Lysander about joining one of the academies. Once I'm of age of course." "Oh ok, well you obviously will need time to consider which one you'll go to." Summer says "I will join Shade Academy. It will help me fulfill my dream to help Vacuo." Lynda replies with a determined look in her eyes. "Well, well this girl's sure got spirit!" Taiyang exclaims with a bright smile. "Well then that's good to hear, Shade Academy is probably the harshest of all the academies, you'll have to put everything into it." Qrow says. Lynda's eyes burn with a bright determination as she responds " I will do that and more! I'll become the strongest huntress!" At this declaration Raven smirks and says " That means you wish to be stronger than me, right?" "Yes!" Lynda quickly remarks. "We'll see about that." Raven responds, at which Summer lightley laughs causing everyone in to give her a confused glance, Summer then says " I just think it's funny how much one person has relight our passions is all.." at this everyone besides Raven laughs lightly, though she does crack a kind smile. Summer then looks to her team and back to Lynda " Well our duty has been justly served, it is time we head out to see what life has in store next." Her team nods in acknowledgement, to which Lynda says "So this is goodbye?" "Yes." Summer replies with a somber smile "Oh...alright...don't forget your cloak then Miss. Summer." Lynda now holding the cloak in front of her, " Keep it as a gift." Summer replies with a bright smile, "But..." Lynda begins to say "No buts!" Summer softly retorts. "...ok, thank you Miss. Summer, I promise that I'll wear it when I become a huntress!" Summer nods her head and hugs Lynda saying "Good, then this is goodbye for now." "Goodbye Miss. Summer" Lynda responds. Summer releases Lynda and walks out of the room, flanking her are Taiyang and Qrow who each say a quick goodbye. Lastly Raven takes one final stare at Lynda, Raven then reaches into her back and pulls out a raven feather, and says to Lynda while handing it to her " This is something my tribe does on rare occasions when they find an opponent with potential. When you have grown in strength and experience, find me and present this, unless I am bedridden with sickness I will have no choice to accept your challenge to a fight. Until that day farewell." "Farewell Miss. Raven." Lynda replies to Raven who turns and leaves with her team. Now that team STRQ had said their goodbyes, they were gone and heading into the unknown. After the team had left Lynda looks to Lysander and says with an awkward smile "So..how do I even get into Shade Academy?"


	9. Chapter 9: A Step Ahead

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Timeskip time yay \o/ :P so I kinda uploaded ch. 7 and 8 together because...I forgot to post 7 once I actually finished it... oopsie? Aside from that, life has kicked into hyperdrive, but as promised I am still working on this story. Special Thanks to J. for helping sort out my ideas. And a special thanks to you the readers :3 I truly am thankful. Let's get back to it!**

Seven years, seven long and brutal years would pass for Lynda. During those years she has grown into a light-tanned beautiful young woman standing at 5'10" her body is slim but toned. During these years she has come to understand her semblance quite well, which she's named "_Limit Break_". For four minutes she can activate her semblance to enhance anything about her body to greater heights, speed, strength, reaction time, her Aura's strength/durability, and even her thinking can be enhanced. But, whilst training with her semblance she learned that by using her semblance she could in tandem train her body and mind even harder, and as those got stronger, her semblance can allow her to grow even more. Her mentor Lysander on many occasion has called it very strong, and a perfect semblance for her. Expanding and pushing her semblance more she also found that she can "extend" her semblance's power to whatever she touches, she can make weapons fire faster and stronger/more durable. The drawbacks are that she cannot effect anything that she is not currently touching, and even though she can push past four minutes of continual usage, it begins to flare against her and will make her feel pain at a hyper increased rate.

During these years, Lysander would have her learn various, martial arts and weapon fighting styles to help her know how to fight against other people, and to also make her choose which style she could make her own and develop. Though many trials and tribulations Lynda's style is of mixed martial arts with various other melee styles mixed. Following Lysander's teachings and her ever evolving form of close ranged combativeness is fearsome. But it lacked one thing, a mid and long ranged option; to solve this problem Lynda researched a fast array of weaponry to see what added to her style in her best opinion. Finally she would custom make a pair of .50 Desert Eagles, one is a pearl white color with an obsidian black dragon design along the barrel, the name "**Life**" etched under the dragon. Its counterpart is an obsidian black color with a pearl white dragon design along the barrel, the name "**Death**" etched under the dragon. After making the weapons Lynda went hard at work with them immediately and seamlessly added the dual pistols into her combat style. While training with the weapons Lynda would go on to make another weapon design that would combine the two pistols into a rifle alternative, to accomplish this Lynda added hidden button's that could not be accidently pressed or seen, upon pushing the buttons she could combine the pistols into an effective semi-auto rifle. She give the combined guns the name "**Requiem**" and she would go on and make custom rounds that only it fired. Now truly a forced to be reckoned with Lynda would continue to devote her remaining time including the weapons in her daily routine.

The day was coming to when she could finally put all the training to the test. Today she is leaving home to take Shade Academy's initiation test, a test with a mortality rate greater than the other three school's tests combined. Lynda is currently finishing packing her small bag with spare clothes, rations, water, and a few medical supplies. Right now she is staring at the folded white cloak she is staring at somberly; when she had heard of Summer Rose's untimely death she was heartbroken. But she came to accept that Summer more than likely died doing what she wanted and loved, protecting someone or something important. Lynda clutches the cloak to her chest, remembering the promise she made to Summer and places it in her bag. A *_knock_* *_knock_* *_knock_* at the door stirs her from the somber mood, opening the door steps the now graying Lysander " Looks like you're ready to go." he states. "Yes." Lynda replies and steps out into the morning light with Lysander walking next to him out of village. Once out of the village Lynda lets out a sigh to which Lysander asks " Nervous?" "Yeah, that and a bundle of other emotions mixed in too" Lynda replies. "That's to be expected, all you need to do is keep with that motivation that's driven you so far." Lysander remarks. Lynda smiles at his wise words and replies "Thank you...for everything..dad." Lysander softly blushes at that and responds, "You earned it daughter, your strength, wisdom and compassion, all fruits born from your burning desire to push on. I merely..watered and help groom the sapling." "To which I am thankful." Lynda says back, the two then stare at the vast desert before them in a moment of silence. "Take the step and go daughter." Lysander says finally breaking the silence. Lynda looks at the man and replies "You are right" she begins to walk off with a wave and "Goodbye dad" Lysander waves back and replies back "Goodbye my daughter." At his goodbye Lynda begins her trek into the desert without a single glance back.

Two months of uneventful travel would finally bring Lynda to the outskirts of Shade Academy itself. A vast array of small desert houses surrounded the large and imposing multi-storied rectangular structure that makes up the academy itself. Making her way into the bustling streets, Lynda first notices the diverse mixture of human and faunus, silently laughing at the notion that the more "barbaric" Vacuo may be a lawless land but it still had the underlying rule of mutual respect for anyone that earns it, be human or not it did not matter. Continuing on towards the academy proper, Lynda notices a fair amount of other teenagers walking towards the area as well. With a vast mixture of age ranges Lynda is trying to figure out who are current students and who are the ones trying to pass the initiation. It is then an older looking student sees Lynda's observing gase and walks over to her, said student is a well built 6'2" guy with short red hair, in standard desert apparel and two scimitars sheathed on each hip. "Hey there, couldn't help noticing you staring at me" the guy now speaking in a mid-ranged tone. Lynda frowns at theobvious flirt and replies "Please do not flatter yourself." The guy smiles at the retort and remarks "Now that's a quick shut down, may I at least know your name?" "My name is Lynda." she replies while continuing her walk towards the academy. The guy now following next to her now says, "Even though you didn't ask I'm Rodger, 2nd year and leader of team ROCT (rocket)." "I thought team names were always a color?" Lynda asks. Rodger laughs quickly and replies, "Well there's always exceptions, it's not like a law Academy teams have to be named of colors." "Ay Rod! Stop your flirting with the new-blood!" a shrill yet commanding voice breaks in causing all of Rodger's face to drop color, Lynda looks for the source to see a 5'5" girl with brunette hair, her only visible armorment being two bucklers strapped to her waist. "Tami I-" Rodger begins. "None of that, we have 2nd year orientation soon and we will not be late due to your antics!" she barks back. Lynda seeing an argument about to unfold, uses the opportunity to walk away unnoticed.

After a few more minutes of walking Lynda makes her way into the building itself following a large group of similar aged people being guided by teachers into an open auditorium. Lynda's seat is near the middle and sitting to her right is a shy 5'8" faunus girl with round horns and with a bit more meat to her body, short light-brown hair and green eyes, her weapon is a large bow staff on her back. Then to her right is an oddity, a stiffly sitting 5'10" girl wearing a tan dress with a build more akin to a dancer, she has black hair with white outlines and light blue eyes, her weapon a falchion, and a dueling dagger on her waist. After a minute the other student's talking is silenced when a man enters the open stage, this 6'6" dark skinned and shaved head muscular man armed with two greatswords on his back in a X style walks with an air of absolute authority and command. "Welcome to Shade Academy." the man's deep voice echoes through the auditorium. "I am Headmaster Theodore, I do not have a speech of encouragement for you, only facts." he pauses for a moment. "Today all of you will be taking the Shade Academy initiation test." "For today's test all of you will be given a tablet with two sides, on the black side is four names, and descriptions of other initiates, those four you must capture...or kill within the next two hours, though more points are awarded to captures." The room's silence now fills with a soft dread as some now realize why this test's mortality rate is so high. Theodore continues "On the reverse side are three names, and descriptions of your randomly chosen teammates, you must find and ally yourselves within that two hour period as well. The first person from those names you come across during the test shall be your partner for the rest of your time at this school, and the other two will be your teammates. More points are rewarded when you find your teammates and assist them." Theodore pauses to let the information sink in for a moment. "Now all of you will be lead to the Academy's training field, once you arrive at the field you will be split into one of the following four terrains: Ice, Desert, Forest, or City. Once you receive your starting terrain, you will go there to receive your tablet. After all tablets are handed out or 30 minutes has passed the test will initiate." One final pause, "Good now follow your guides and go." Theodore commands. Everyone rises at that and follows the many guides outside to a massive coliseum spilt into the four terrains. Lynda being assigned to the city terrain, she walks with ten others through the streets, pass the tall buildings to a square, where a lean 6'2" middle-aged faunus woman with panther ears and tail stands holding the tablets in one hand and a serrated longsword in the other. "Hello I am Mrs. Williams the main combat instructor for Shade Academy." she announces to the group and continues "Come and receive your tablets, and then for the next 30 minutes you may do as you wish as long you stay within this terrain." After receiving her tablet Lynda begins a steady jog away from the group around the terrain to try and get familiar with the area, she already hears gunfire in the air, the sounds are dimmed as unseen loudspeakers kick to life with Theodore's voice " Students soon the test shall begin, and you will receive your names and information on your tablet, but you will surely notice a fifth name and description with a star on it, that name is a randomly selected high priority target, everyone will get this target on their black side and their team will see the starred name on their white side. The rules are simple regarding this target, if they are on your black side and you capture or kill them, you and your team will earn a guaranteed acceptance into Shade Academy. For the targets team, if the target survives the following two hours then you will earn the guaranteed acceptance." Lynda then realizes that this test is truly insane, Headmaster Theodore is already pitting everyone against one another, this will only cause them to fight over the target as well. Her thought process is interrupted as Theodore annuoces "Your tablets have received all names. Begin the test!" Lynda looks at her tablet's black side and only sees four names, flipping to the white side she also sees only three names, the realization hits immediately, if her tablet doesn't have the name then... she must be the target. Her hypothesis proves true as a pair of students see her and begin to rush at her weapons drawn, with no hesitation Lynda draws her weapons, clicks the mechanisms to turn the hand guns into **Requiem**, and takes aim.


	10. Chapter 10: An Test of Strength and Wit

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, I do not own RWBY I'm simply using their world, background and story to introduce my own characters into it.**

**Woah it's been longer than I thought, but life is crazy like that. I hope everyone is good and ready to get back to it :3**

**Big fight time whoop whoop! Life remains unchanged and busy, but I'll try to be good on my word to keeping the chapters coming :) . Special thanks to J. for helping me figure out how/where I want this story to go. And a very special thank you readers :3 the life line of this series. Let's get into it!**

After incapacitating her two opponents, Lynda is now running through the streets, dodging various gunfire from a team that is chasing her. Finally she jumps into a small one story building, and activates a mechanism on **Requiem** to turn back into her dual pistols. She loads her guns, as gunfire keeps her pinned she hears two of her opponents approaching her. Taking a quick breath she pops out of cover to face her adversaries directly, she quickly fires of two rounds into the approaching two people before they can dodge, critically cutting damaging their Aura's. As the two scurry into cover Lynda spots their other teammates high up in an opposite building. Lynda rushes into that building dodging incoming rounds, now inside she begins a soft run up the stairs. She stops one floor below the two Lynda activates her semblance _Limit Break _on her weapons to fire with more power and arms to be able to soak the recoil, now ready Lynda fires off her pistols indiscriminately into the floor above her. Hearing the sure sound of her opponents Aura's breaking Lynda jumps up and shifts her semblance's power into her leg as she kicks the ceiling causing it to shatter and her opponents to get caught in the ruble. At this time is when the other teammates have arrived on the floor, Lynda deactivates her semblance and rushes the two, dodging their incoming strikes she easily dispatches the two with elbow strikes to the abdomen, knocking the breath and fight out of them. Satisfied with the result Lynda checks their names and descriptions to see that none of them were her targets. Sighing Lynda reloads her guns and exits the building, it's only been ten minutes, this is going to be a long two hours.

Even though there are three other terrains, Lynda has noticed that more and more sound of fighting are happening in the city, part of her thinks it's because most of the people know she is in this terrain. There was a way to test that though, Lynda figured to solve that first then try and find her teammates, after all she knew she shouldn't try to do this alone. Moving throughout the streets Lynda finally comes across the forest terrain and makes her way deeper into the area. After a bit, Lynda takes a moment to examine her teammates names and descriptions, the first two descriptions Lynda read were very familiar. One was was: Emma Wilford, Human Female, 5'10", Slim Build, Black Hair w/ White outlines, Light Blue Eyes. The second was: Remilda Sadanie, Faunus Female, 5'8", Medium Heavy Build, Brown Hair, Green Eyes. After realizing those were the girls she had sat next to earlier today she then looks at the final entry: Noemi Ashinoge, Human Female, 5'2", Slim Build, Black Hair, Black Eyes. Committing those names and descriptions to memory Lynda heads through the forest terrain in the direction of the closest sounding combat taking place.

Making her way through the forest Lynda spots Emma taking cover behind a tree while shots are keeping her pinned down. Lynda lightly whistles to get the girl's attention, and once Emma notices her new ally, Lynda carefully makes her way close enough to speak to her. "How many?" Lynda asks amidst the gunfire, "One, but they're very mobile." Emma responds. "Alright one of us draws fire and the other flanks, which do you prefer?" Lynda asks. "I can flank, after you're the bigger target." Emma replies with a coy look. Lynda nods and jumps out of the cover to try and find where the gunfire is coming from, as a few shots ring out towards Lynda she carefully ducks and weaves the bullets while firing back at the unseen shooter. Meanwhile Emma looks for the bullets origin point and begins to flank around behind shooter, after a moment she finally finds the hidden shooter and with a hilt strike from her falchion **Misery **she break through her opponents Aura and knocks them out. Emma then meets up with Lynda, "Good work partner." Lynda says holding out her hand, "It was an effective plan..partner." Emma grabs the hand and the two shake with Lynda smiling brightly. "All that's left is our other teammates, before we head out, may I ask what your semblance is or does?" Lynda asks now letting go. "My semblance is complicated..." Emma responds. "Oh okay..would you prefer not to be using it?" Lynda asks. "It's not that.. I just...look, I can create a variety of runes with effects from melee to 30ft. away." Emma softly says. "Okay...? How strong are the effects, and how fast do the runes travel to 30ft.?" Lynda questions. Emma looks surprised at Lynda's question. "..You don't think I'm a copycat?" "Huh?!" Lynda says with a big look of confusion "It's just my semblance is very similar to...others that I've been called a copy cat." Emma says. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Did you copy someone's semblance? I thought they're unique to people; unless you purposely made your semblance like whomever your'e talking about." Lynda replies not losing her look. "No! Mine came from circumstance and luck with a unhealthy mix of the fear of death!" Emma says almost proudly "Ok...then you're not a copycat, I say that settles my opinion. Now can you please answer my questions?" Lynda responds. Emma is taken aback by Lynda's responses, and decides that she'd best just tell Lynda and to trust her new partner. "Well...I can slow a 20ft. tree's fall to a slow crawl at max but, the stronger the effect the slower it moves, and it takes more out of me. The average I'd say they can be quick enough to hit most average opponents." Emma responds. "I see, overall a semblance with a good amount of options, and other possibilities we can explore later.." Lynda says at which Emma seems taken aback and remains silent. "I don't hear anymore fighting in this terrain, so our teammates are, 1. captured, 2. dead or 3. in another terrain.. I'm thinking option three, what's your take?" Lynda asks pulling Emma back into the conversation, "I would agree with option three." Emma replies. "Alright, so we either go to the desert or ice-" Lynda begins "Let's search the desert!" Emma blurts out cutting Lynda off, at which Lynda raises a wary eyebrow but simply replies, "So be it, let's hoof it." Lynda begins a fast jog through the forest with Emma close behind.

While the two make their way towards the desert terrain Lynda reloads her guns to then insert a gravity dust magazine into one and a fire dust magazine into another. " If we run into trouble in the desert I'll use my semblance to amp up these rounds, and use them to make a temporary glass cover, I'll leave it to you to place runes on the glass to make it more durable." Lynda calls back, "We can't rely on that, glass makes my rune's effect unstable." Emma responds, "Unstable how?" Lynda asks. "They have a tendency to exploded." Emma replies. "How big? And how long does it take to detonate?" Lynda asks now thinking of new possibilities for her partners runes. "A 20ft. indiscriminate radius.. I'm not to sure three to five seconds." Emma speaks, "Hmmm.. well then new plan, we'll use that to cause some chaos if we're attacked in the desert I will unleash an ungodly amount of gunfire from my weapons to create a huge glass wall, as I do this you will put your arm on my back, then after the wall is finished, I'll us my semblance to amp your semblance. With that amp your going to try and cover as much of that glass wall with a rune that creates wind or something similar." Lynda speaks her new plan without any doubt in her teammates ability. "I...I'll do my best!" Emma's doubts ceased by Lynda's belief in her. "Good because we're here." Lynda says as the two arrive on the outskirts of the mostly flat space with a few dune's spread around it.

Now that the two have arrived they can see some fighting off in the distance but it's far enough away it's hard to tell who is fighting. Taking stock of the distance and allowing her mind to think of some possibilities Lynda begins leading Emma through the terrain. As the two make their way closer to the fighting so they could see who is who they are a little disheartened seeing that none of the combatants match as one of their teammates. As the two are currently unseen and observing Lynda then speaks quietly to Emma. " Remember the glass plan?" "...yes?." Emma replies, "Well I see a few unaware people that we could eliminate to make this easier on us." Lynda says with a smirk. "Ohhhh. Well that's definitely a good thought so, I'm ready." Emma says while mentally preparing herself. " Then let's do this!" Lynda says, Emma nods and puts a hand in Lynda's back and waits. Once Lynda feeling Emma's hand on her back she activates her semblance to guns and ammo and unleashes a burst of rounds off among the groups quickly and accurately with resounding *_BOOMS_" as guns fire, every impact is a 15ft. cloud of sand that is swallowed in a blazing inferno. As Lynda's shooting finally settles and some sand clears, what's left is are a small mix of glass spikes. Lynda reloads one gun with an ice dust magazine and the other with a fire dust magazine and shouts "NOW!" as she shouts this Lynda allows her semblance's power to flow into Emma. Emma feeling the rush of power into her own semblance creates a leaf green colored rune that covers the entire glass wall. "Hold fast!" Lynda yells in preparation now splitting her semblance to strengthen her and Emma's Aura. The glass wall then shatters in an explosion of wind, smiling while standing firm against the massive gust with Emma behind her Lynda pushes her semblance further as she enhances he guns, arms, and ammo a second time and then fires into the main mass of the wind. The result is fearsome and immediate, as the once scattering wind has changed into a raging tornado, that catches all the nearby combatants who were attempting to run and pulls them into the torrent. Lynda now pushing her semblance to the max to hold her and Emma in place simply laughs at the mayhem she's caused, "How are you laughing!?" Emma shrieks into the winds, "Because it's beautiful!" Lynda yells her face brimming with a proud smile over the accomplishment, the smile is contagious as Emma smiles back and shakes her head, "You are something else." Emma softly says as the tornado begins to die down. As the tornado dies down and its occupants are tossed away unconscious . Lynda turns to face her partner the both of them smiling, mostly unharmed but coated in sand. Lynda then feels the after affect of pushing her semblance with server pang of pain and exhaustion, but fights it back to continue on, and say to Emma," Well that worked, but I reckon we'll be having company soon with that extravagant display." Emma notices Lynda's pitched breathing and responds "Yes but do you seriously expect us to hold out against who knows how many people while waiting for our other teammates?" Emma questions, "Well, we have about an hour left and I'd rather try to finish this quickly." Lynda remarks now trying to steady her breathing. "Is your endurance so low you cannot fight for two hours?" Emma says with a semi-sour tone which Lynda notices, "I'll be honest, I did not anticipate giving that much effort into your pull out of my semblance, but that is my oversight. As it was my first time actually testing to see if my semblance can affect another's. I'd say overall it was a successful test." Lynda remarks with her trademark grin. Emma frowns angrily and retorts "Was I just a testing dummy for your semblance!?" "... Um...no and yes? Look I wanted to see what WE were capable of, I swear!" Lynda replies honestly. Emma sighs and then also sees the genuine sincerity in Lynda's eyes. Before Emma has a chance to apologize Lynda's senses kick in to an unseen threat and suddenly shouts "LOOK OUT!" as a sniper-shot rings out, the next seconds seem to happen in slow motion for the two as Lynda steps in front of Emma and pushes her behind a small sand dune for cover, as the unseen shot aimed at Emma now instead directly hits Lynda's Aura causing it to take a significant toll on its total amount.

Now pinned behind the small sand dune with shots ringing out far off and hitting the sand dune Emma says to Lynda " What the heck are you doing?" "Getting you into cover?!" Lynda says back. "At the risk of yourself?" Emma asks "No biggie, I made a quick call that I'd be able to tank the shot better than you any way." Lynda says with a shrug. Gasping at Lynda's nonchalant attitude Emma asks in frustration "Well now what? Your aura is low and your guess about me not being able to take that kind of firepower is right." As more shots dwindle their cover Lynda takes a moment to consider her options and then says, "Well our best bet is I use my weapon to take our sniper friend out first. You'll use your runes however you can to shield me." Emma not able to think of a better plan quickly agrees and the two jump from cover as another set of rounds hit their dune, Emma stepping behind Lynda and now placing various light gray slow runes around Lynda. Lynda in tandem actives her dual pistols combination transformation into her rifle **Requiem**, as the transformation completes,Lynda takes aim to look for her unseen foe. As the quick moments seem to last forever Lynda's moment comes as the unseen sniper fires at the exposed Lynda, as the rounds are fired Lynda uses the muzzle flash of the enemy sniper to fire back at the target with quick precision, as Lynda hits her mark one of the rounds quickly gain a burst of speed, possibly from the users last second semblance, and the rounds speed is to much for the runes and Lynda so it hits her square into her left shoulder shattering her Aura and piercing her flesh. With a quick curse at the pain Lynda holds fast an waits until she is sure her opponent is truly out of the fight, once she is sure Lynda says "We need better cover than these dunes come on." As Lynda now begins taking a quick paced jog towards the forest terrain, Emma wordlessly follows. Arriving the two duck into the trees Emma says to Lynda while looking at the little trail of blood coming from Lynda, "I'm sorry!" Emma says. Lynda reaches her hand to her small wound, "What? This in nowhere your fault, most of the blame lies in me being unable to count on our opponents semblance being some kind of late activation speed or power to their bullet." Lynda calmly remarks. "How can you be so nonchalant about being shot?!" Emma yells questioningly. "Eh, it's not exactly my first time being shot, also my Aura managed to soak up the damage, the only bad thing is that the bullet is still in me so.. I'll have to take care of that eventually, or now." Lynda replies quickly, "What do you mean... how are you going to take care of that now? You need a doctor!" Emma now almost in a panic. "You must not be from Vacuo...self first-aid is quicker, its a useful skill to have when the closest doctor is usually a week or more away." Lynda replies. "Can't you wait until we at least finish this trial?!" Emma says. Lynda considers it and shrugs saying "I'll at least disinfect it and cauterize it.." Emma's attention momentarily goes to keep a lookout for others as Lynda rummages in her bag and pulls out a small bottle of disinfectant Lynda just nonchalantly pours a bit onto the wound. Now disinfected Lynda ask "Do you see anyone nearby?" "No." Emma responds. "Good." Lynda takes a breath and loads her gun with fire dust rounds and fires off a quick burst surprising Emma "What are you-" Emma begins to say but is stopped short when she sees Lynda take the now hot barrel and place it on her wound, cauterizing it with a sick burning sound and a soft pained grunt from Lynda. "Do you not have and bandages?" Emma asks with a shocked look, " My wraps are for more serious emergencies." Lynda responds as she finishes now pulling the gun off the cauterized wound. Lynda now stands and reloads her gun, and says with a coy smile to the still staring Emma "If you keep staring at me someone will sneak up on us." Emma turns her head away quickly, "I'm sorry...it's just that was.. kinda of horrible." Emma says in a quiet voice. "Oh right.. uh..don't worry about it." Lynda responds with a smile, Emma nods as her reply. At this a sound resonates through the areas' loudspeakers "Thirty minutes remaining!" Headmaster Theodore's deep voice breaking through. Lynda looks at her partner and says, " Well thirty minutes to find two people and survive or just survive, that's not to bad." Lynda's enthusiasm is cut shot when the loudspeakers then announce "From henceforth every two minutes I shall be announcing the high priority target's exact location. Stating now. They are currently on the outskirts of the forest terrain bordering the desert terrain." "Well frick" Emma says but Lynda's mind lights up with a new plan, "Follow me!" Lynda yells to Emma while beginning a fast paced run towards the city terrain, and without question Emma follows behind.

As the two quickly run through the forest terrain by Lynda's lead they remain un-assaulted. Once they arrive in the city terrain Lynda keeps up her fast pace while moving through the area until she arrives into one of the many buildings. As the two now stopped Emma asks through shortened breaths "Wha..what now?" Lynda does not immediately answer as she takes in the surrounding near the building they've taken cover in, a large amount of various sized buildings surround the area, so many places to shoot into a nearby plaza, making it a kill box. "Think you can prep as many good sized runes that slow around this area? Can you make them invisible? Or as close to that you can?" Lynda remarks as she unloads her guns and reloads them with standard ammo. Emma scratches her head and thinks for a moment, her runes usually fade to match whatever object they go onto after a minute or two but she's never tried to make that process go faster, Emma begins to think and takes up a few more moments thinking. After patiently waiting those moments Lynda asks "You good?" Lynda asks. "I..I've never tried to force their camo effect to go faster before.." Emma responds. " Well today's a good day as any to try!" Lynda says. "But if I fail.." Emma replies. "So what if you fail? Failure is a great teacher." Lynda replies with enthusiasm. Emma's doubt and fear halters a bit and she says, "Ok, I'll try." "That's the spirit!" Lynda jumps in excitement. Emma smiles lightly and then focus on making the dark grey colored slow runes around the plaza's air, after that Emma takes a deep breath and focuses on making the runes camo process increase. Unfortunately instead of camouflaging the runes are fizzling out, Emma feeling this and has a moment where she is close to giving up completely but she digs deep and she pushes harder to maintain the runes. Her determination brings her successful attempt with her remaining runes have vanished from sight with the effects waiting to be triggered. While Emma makes the runes Lynda is making notes in her head of their positions and begins to formulate a fluid plan based around the runes. "Ok done with all the runes." Emma finally says, "Good, do you remember where you placed each one?" Lynda asks. Emma pauses and replies, "Yes. What's the plan?" Emma says. "Well basically we are going to use this plaza to our advantage as everyone else comes to attack us." Lynda replies. "That's...going to be hard since we don't know the condition of our opponents or their numbers." Emma remarks. "Well I say it is better to stand and fight rather than keep running around." Lynda replies. "I see...well. Let's hope our stamina holds out." Emma replies. Lynda replies "True, let's get ready to dance shall we?" Emma nods and stands back to back with Lynda and they both prepare their weapons.

As the two begin their wait as the announcement comes through the loudspeakers, "The high priority target is in the city terrain, center plaza." Lynda and Emma now stand more ready after the announcement. After a few moments a full team of four people come rushing at the girls with melee weapons drawn, Lynda begins firing at the group causing them to scatter and begin to try surrounding the two girls. One of the four suddenly runs into one of the unseen runes and slows down and Lynda easily lands a burst of shots to knockout the person, the other three continue and close the gap, Lynda swaps places with Emma allowing her to parry and counter the oncoming blades. Emma moves into the three enemies with Lynda following practically glued to her back, Lynda turns around as Emma parries another onslaught and fires point blank into two assailants, blowing through their aura them enough to take them out of the fight. The fourth and final one is easily overpowered by Emma's fluid strikes with her falchion, and with a quick parry from her dagger, she slices through her opponent's Aura breaking it and without a moment of hesitation she hits their gut with the hilt of her dagger, knocking them out of the fight. The two take a moment to ease any nerves and catch their breaths, the break does no last long though as a single person appears in their vision. Both ready their weapons, but halt for a moment to see that the person is the female faunus Remilda Sadanie making her way towards them bowstaff drawn and at the ready, "Well about time some backup showed up." Lynda says jokingly. "Well the ice terrain was a very slippery." Remilda responds with a half-smile. "Hold on." Emma speaks up and continues, "How can we be sure she isn't an enemy in disguise?" To which Lynda says "Good point..." Lynda says not keeping her eyes off Remilda "Oh come on! How do I convince you I'm the genuine article?" she replies "How about you tell us about your combat style and your semblance abilities." Lynda says, Remilda responds with " Well my bowstaff, **Strife**, can change into a lever action rifle. My semblance "Cushion" can soften attacks that I see to a limit of 200ft. It's downside is that it doesn't negate the damage, just makes it less...damaging, and it becomes harder to use when there are a multitude of attacks coming at me or others." Lynda rubs her chin and thinks for a moment to then replies, "Ok well for know you are to stay within in front of us till this is over or until your potential disguise gives out." "I see.. understood." Remilida answers. "Good, then let's get into position." Lynda commands. The other two nod silently and the three girls step into a triangle.

The three stand there and wait for a few minutes, they begin to grow a little impatient but are halted as the loudspeaker makes an announcement "Ten minutes remain, three teams have passed, and only two teams remain. As both teams seem content to wait it out I'm implementing a new ruling, both teams are to meet in the middle of the four terrains where a flat area has been placed, you have two minutes to get there or you will be disqualified. Starting now!" At this announcement Lynda and her team exchange a quick glance but Lynda speaks quickly " Welp all untrust is out the window now! You two just need to hold onto me, I'll empower our speed." Emma and Remilda nod in agreement and each grab onto a shoulder, as they do Lynda takes logs breath and digs into her reserves of stamina to activate her semblance to spread empowered speed among them. As she does this three dash very quickly to the middle arena and arrive first. the arena itself is a 500ft. flat and circular concrete area. As they arrive Lynda is breathing heavily but still takes this time to examine the arena and begins try formulating a quick plan and she says "Ok well no cover is bad, but we can work around that, Emma if you place a rune on something and it moves what happens?" Emma looks bewildered, "What do you mean?" she asks. "If you placed a rune on a bullet what would happen when the bullet is fired from a gun?" Lynda question. "To be completely honest I have no idea." Emma responds shaking her head. Lynda nods and unloads a gun and chamber, "Put a rune on this bullet, we're going to test it while we have a chance." Lynda commands. Emma nods quickly and places a red colored fire rune on the bullet. Once Emma finishes Lynda loads the bullet in the empty gun and aims it at the ground 40ft. away and fires. The gun fires normally but the moment the bullet impacts the ground the rune goes off in a brilliant fireball. Lynda smiles at the result and hands Emma two magazines and says "Ok I'll need you to try and make one of these magazines bullets fire runes and the other magazine ice runes please. Remi keep and I will keep an eye out." Emma quickly and quietly gets to work on the request. Remilda walks to be next to Lynda and says "I'm impressed, despite your exhaustion you've already worked out a plan for this area haven't you?" "Yes, though I'd normally think of something more fluid, but for now what I've got is that I'll be using the fire and ice rune bullets to create a impromptu smoke cloud." "Won't that give them cover too?" Remilda asks. "Yes, but I'd rather us not be sitting with no cover at all." Lynda replies with a coy smile. "Also I don't plan on immediately going into the smoke." Lynda lets the response sit for a moment as the realization hits Remilda, who then exclaims "We're not going onto the fog! If we stay out of it we'll be able to see their dark silhouettes in the smoke...and then we just pick them off...Genius." "Eh maybe not that but they will eventually return fire, I'm going to make myself the primary target and try to draw fire which is where you come in and will have to use you semblance to aid me." Lynda remarks knowing that even if the smoke doesn't work that this plan is enough for her team to have cover. "And what's my role?" Emma asks. "Well how much juice you got left in making runes?" Lynda responds. "Ehh after this, barley any." Emma says "Well I say save up until you see an opportunity for your to throw some havoc into the opposing enemy's by a well placed rune." Lynda remarks.

As Lynda and Remilda stand watch, they spot four people incoming, one is a tall 6'3" and bald head, skinny girl with scales as skin (a faunus) wielding a stiletto, another is a another tall 6'4, very muscular girl wielding a round shield and a flail. The third is an average 5'7" lean girl wielding two sickles attached to chains. And the fourth is an average 5'8" athletic girl wielding a semi-auto rifle that looks like a springfield. As the four arrive to the arena Emma hands Lynda the two clips and quietly says " Both are done." Lynda nods in agreement and speaks out loud "Though I'd prefer not to fight, I have a feeling you lot want to pass." "You're right." The muscular girl responds as her and her team take up an opposing front on the opposite side of the arena. Lynda looks to her two other teammates and quickly wonders about the fate of their forth member but quickly pushes that aside to focus on the task at hand. The two opposing teams both have a moment of staring down but quickly spring into action, Lynda is first to fire her rounds off and just as quickly make a sizable smoke cloud that blocks both teams views of one another. Lynda wordlessly holds up her hand to single her teammates to hold fast as she tries to hear or see what the other team is doing. But she only heard their startled gasps at the smoke and they just as quickly go quiet. After a moment Lynda has to reevaluate her plan realizing that their opponents aren't taking the bait and knowing that the smoke cloud won't last long Lynda's mind races thinking of new ideas and plans of action. She finally settles on waiting on the edge of their side of the arena to gain distance and hopefully catch the other team by surprise. As she signals the other two to move is when the three now hear an eruption of sound coming form the other side of the smoke, most of it surprised gasps followed by the sounds of metal tearing through aura and flesh. It only takes Lynda a moment to realize that their opponents are more than likely being attacked by her teams final member. Not wanting to lose her teammate to the stacked odds Lynda runs into the smoke to cross tho the other side with the other two close behind wordlessly trusting Lynda's lead. As the three emerge from the smoke cloud, they are taken by a shocking sight. They all wittiness their fourth teammate just easily dispatch the final opponent with a swift cut from a knife through their aura and cutting their throat, as they fall dead all that is left of their opponents are precise slice wounds across their necks, standing among the four is Noemi Ashinoge looking at Lynda and the other three with a blank expression. With the final opponent dead the loudspeakers bark to life with Principal Theodore's voice breaking through "Thus the initiation entry test has ended! Will the four teams that have passed promptly come to the main auditorium where I will assign your equipment and team structures." As the voice breaks off the Lynda's eyes are focused on their newest companion, Noemi Ashinoge silently staring back at Lynda and the other two girls behind her. "So we're teamed up with a silent assassin? That's..cool right?" Remilda speaks, breaking the silence. "It's cool as long she isn't paid to kill us." Emma remarks while remaining on her guard. Noemi remains silent and just calmly wipes her knife free of blood and sheathes it all while maintaining her expressionless state, " We don't have much a choice in the matter." Lynda now speaks up and continues "We can hope no one hires her to kill us while we remain as a team, but I may have work around..." "What is your work around?" Emma questions "Simple, we just hire her and pay her more than others would to have her kill us." Lynda responds with a simple attitude. "So we poll our money to buy the loyalty of our own teammate?! That's ridiculous!" Emma angrily says "Either that or we save her life and have her owe us a life debt, but that's easily repaid in our line of work." Lynda remarks knowingly leaving Emma without a response or argument. " So Noemi, we will hire you to our team in the attempt to out pay any potential enemies of using your services against us, we can make a more in depth contract once we settle in. Sound fair?" Lynda says to the ever silent girl whose response is to nod in agreement. "Right in the meantime let's hurry along to the auditorium, I don't want to be late!" Lynda says while taking off in a fast jog to be followed by her teammates in silent agreement.

As the four finally arrive to the once full auditorium they are now greeted by the sight of three other teams all sitting far away form each other and keeping themselves and weapons concealed under various dark cloaks and rags, the atmosphere of distrust hangs over the area. The four take a spot also away from the other teams and they all wait for a moment for Principal Theodore to arrive onto the auditorium, as he does so he is carrying four black brief cases. As he sets them down he then speaks in his deep voice "So as I've said, you are the teams that have survived the initiation test into Shade Academy proving yourselves to earn the initial right to be included among this Academy. But now I will cover the rules we live by while here, these rules are the law we live by and you will do damn well to follow, as though we may be in a lawless land we are Huntsmen and we must follow our rules to be better than simple bandits or cutthroats." Principal Theodore pauses for a moment to scan the four teams and continues " Rule one Strength: "As a huntsmen in training apart of Shade Academy I value strength in my peers and superiors, if I am to lose a bout of strength I must respect those stronger than I, I will not abuse my strength against the weak or helpless. Rule two Experience: I will have the upmost respect to my teachers, higher grade students, and those older than me as they have experiences that I do not. Rule three Mercy: I only show mercy to the deserving, those undeserving are in my mind and experience irredeemable for their transgressions. And finally, rule four Loyalty: My loyalty to Shade Academy is unwavering, that loyalty will be shared to the leaders, teachers, staff members or any official personal of the academy, I will not betray that loyalty or in doing so I will incur the wrath of the mightiest force of huntsmen on Remnant. You will swear by these rules and live by these rules, is that understood?" Principal Theodore's speech ends with all four teams, minus the silent Noemi who nods, shouting "Yes Principal!" "Good, now I will announce your teams' name and leader, upon that you will come up and retrieve this brief case that contains four scrolls for communication and other needs or wants, four official student IDs which you are to keep on your person at all times, and four keys to your assigned room. The first team to come forward will be team L.E.R.N consisting of Lynda Sun, Emma Wilford, Remilda Sadanie, and Noemi Ashinoge. This team's leader is Lynda Sun, now come get your briefcase and make hast out of my auditorium." Principal Theodore says in a demanding tone that Lynda and her companions take no time in making the intimidating man wait any longer than necessary. Though once Lynda is within reach Principal Theodore says quietly and quickly to Lynda "Ms. Sun if today is an implication of anything then I expect great things from you." he says in a matter of fact tone. "Yes sir" Lynda replies quickly as she grabs the briefcase and heads out of the auditorium with her team close behind. As they finally exit the auditorium into a empty yard with a few sand-stone benches and tables Lynda opens up the case to see the four near identical scrolls , with their only distinguishing feature being that each one has a different login name assorted to it's owner. As they divvy out their scrolls, ids, and room keys marked with their room number 1251814 embedded in small print on the keys. "Hm I didn't think this school had so many rooms." Lynda remarks looking at their room number on the key "Maybe they are including the room numbers to building numbers and addresses of the surrounding town?" Remilda inquires, "No way, even then the surrounding area is no were nearly that big." Emma responds "Even if they include **every** room in those houses?" Remilda peaks up, leaving Emma to wander how toe even calculate that or even if the school does that in the first place. "Well as we are on the topic of rooms, how about we find ours? After we don't exactly have a map of the place or even directions." Lynda speaks segwaying the conversation. "Well Ms. Leader I believe that is your choice to make!" Remilda says with a coy smile, "Well a good leader passes a plan to their advisors to see if it needs to be refined or re-planned." Lynda says in a weird formal way before cracking a coy smile back. "Enough with the toying around, can we just find our room?" Emma breaks the conversation back on point. "Alrighty then, let's get to it." Lynda responds marking the beginning of there hunt for their room.

It takes them around an hour to go find their room is fairly close to the more common areas of the academy, the interior of the room it self is mostly barren the only furniture in it being 4 beds with wardrobes, and the room having a shared moderately sized bathroom that's bath has a shower attachment. Each girl takes a corresponding bed and each begin to unpack what belongings they have, Lynda who is used to carrying around only necessary supplies uses the time it takes her teammates to unpack to begin cleaning her guns. Since the four have arrived into the room it has been void of talking, with the only noise coming from drawers being opened and Lynda taking her weapons apart to thoroughly clean her weapons. Remilda decides to attempt to break the ice and says "Well, not so bad for our first day here, aye?" "Well any worse and we'd either be dead or not here, so..I agree." Emma replies while continuing to sort some of her personal clothes into their respective drawer. Remilda seeing the conversation die out quickly is undeterred and tries to keep it rolling by saying "So since we're going to be teammates for the foreseeable future how about we start trying to get to know each other a bit better? Work on our chemistry and all?" As the question hangs in the air for a moment Remilda sees that her teammates each seem to be engrossed in a task and the question seems to fall on deaf ears, but Emma replies with "It's only been one day, you can't expect so much from us." Emma says leaving Remilda to dejectedly lay on her bed and begin to fiddle around with her scroll, leaving the room to settle into the silent atmosphere with Lynda's systematic cleaning of her weapons looking to take up more time than her teammates originally thought. Therefore each silently began to partake in their own hobby to pass the time, Remilda takes a small pocket book and begins writing into it, Emma retrieves a sizable book titled "**The Mysterious Seas of ****Remnant.**" to begin reading it, and Noemi takes a meditative posture and begins to slowly and quietly breathe. It's not an awkward silence more a understood and peaceful quiet that settles the room now, the four girls now individually working on a hobby, Lynda is thinking to herself what the next steps to take are with her team and their functionality as a whole so far and what to improve on for the future. But her mind is more focused on the fact of Noemi's skill and how it reminds her of her mother's death, though she knows all skilled assassins can cut through Aura with a hidden technique, and they aim for throats, her idea of paying off Noemi sounded good in theory but there are to many factors out their that work against the idea. Lynda calms her spiraling thoughts and decides to think of a few likely scenarios and to push out anything unrealistic, it'd be best not to dwell to much into what she can't control, though instead she can focus on the here and now, to fulfill her dreams of becoming a huntsmen and to fulfill that promise she made so long ago to Summer Rose. Now her mind on Summer Rose, Lynda looks into her bag at the one thing she didn't unpack, the neatly folded red cloak that's she's kept on her at all times has remained untainted by the conditions and wear Lynda had found herself in, even Lysander didn't put up a fuss about her bringing it around, though from his lessons the cloak would only be worth as a piece of cloth that can be used on other ways besides wear. The unspoken fact was the cloak offered Lynda motivation, and comfort in the fact that a skilled and kind huntress was unconditional about her care for Lynda. Something deep within Lynda felt that was close to a mother's warmth that she rarely got to experience. She closes her bag after a moment of somber thought and looks to her new teammates as she mentally says to herself, "This is defiantly going to be an interesting few years to come."


End file.
